Pretty Rare
by allonsymrbaggins
Summary: A 22 yr old girl living alone in Dallas, by the name of Samantha Farraday, has unusual telepathic powers and soon meets a very nice vampire who saves her. Godric/Oc&Eric/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**True Blood characters do not belong to me, only Samantha Farraday (my OC) and Chris da boss**

* * *

Chapter. 1

"Sam," my boss called, "could you come over here for a bit?"

"Coming!" I yelled across the chatter in the coffee shop. He was stocking the fridge with supplies when I found him. Chris, his name was. He was the best boss I had ever had and incredibly courteous, too.

"We're out of Tru Blood and I need someone to go to the Hotel Carmilla to pick some up. They get tons of orders and I already called for a crate of assorted blood types," he said. 'This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, oh!' His thoughts were somewhere else like aways.

I could hear people's thoughts ever since I could remember but the only other person that knew was my late grandpa who passed a few months ago. He was the only family I ever kept in touch with. I was given up by my real parents when I was a baby and my grandpa and grandma took the opportunity to raise me. Grandma was passed after middle school but grandpa was determined it wasn't an accident.

Before he passed he was about to tell me what I really was but it was too late. I always tell myself that I'll never know but I feel that I will soon find out. Until then, I try to be as positive as I can be with my short patience.

"I'm on it, boss," I saluted him teasingly, ignoring his musical thoughts and put on my favorite trench coat from over my work uniform consisted of a white long sleeve cotton tuxedo shirt tucked into a low rise black bandage skirt and I raced on out the back door.

It had just gotten dark lowering the temperature of the city streets but I embraced the cold. The shop was always so warm and toasty but nothing beats a Winter night in Dallas. Here in Texas cold weather was a blessing.

I hopped into my 1967 Chevy Impala like the one from Supernatural. I felt like Cas with the combination of the trench coat and the Impala. All I needed was my Dean.

Hotel Carmilla was fairly close but I didn't feel like carrying a crate of bottles all the way back to the shop.

I parked behind the hotel to ignore the valet but I didn't have access to go through the back so I had no choice but to walk all the way to the front entrance.

It was pretty busy, crawling with exotically dressed humans and vampires. Vampires "came of the coffin" about a year ago but only made me more interested in them. I wasn't exactly scared of any of them, then again I hadn't exactly been attacked.

Down at the bar was where I had gotten what was requested of me. I didn't notice but at the time most of the Vampires had their eyes on me, licking their lips and whatnot. Strange. They had enough human volunteers at their disposal.

It was probably the huge Tru Blood crate I had been carrying. It was surprisingly light enough to use without a cart. I couldn't see what was in front of me, though. Half way through the lobby I bumped into someone and let go of the box out of surprise but the individual caught it in his grasp.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I gasped before I placed my hands over my mouth. "It's quite alright," the man said. Actually he looked more like a teenager as he put down the crate to reveal his face. He appeared to be a very placid boy. And very pale.

"It's lighter than it looks," he stated. "Thanks for catching it," I said as I placed a hand over my heart, relieved that I didn't screw up an order. I picked up the crate and thanked him again with a large smile.

"Would you like any assistance?" He asked. "What an articulate kid," I thought. He was very nice to ask so I figured I should accept.

He followed me to my car parked behind the hotel with the crate in hand and managed to fit it into the trunk. "Success!" I cheered, "Thank you so much," I held out my hand for him to shake it. He nodded as he took a hold of my hand. He had no thoughts.

* * *

_Next Evening._

* * *

"He was just a kid, too, Chris," I told him as I grabbed my order. "He was so articulate and kind. I think he was a vampire." I deduced that from his lack of thoughts.

"That's pretty rare, Sam. You're lucky he didn't trick you so he could just drink your blood," Chris laughed. 'I think I forgot to turn off my T.V.'

I gave him a sarcastic laugh to compliment his concern before I left him to his busy thoughts.

After I had brought my last customers their coffee a group of rednecks slurping their drinks were talking rather loud. "We're gonna give them vampers a taste of their own blood! They won't know what hit 'em," bellowed one with stains all over his old t-shirt. "Man, tonight's hunt is gonna be great!" Laughed another one with a dirty red bandana on his head.

I listened behind the counter and eyed Chris who only shook his head. "I know that look, Sam," he pointed out, "just let it go before you get yourself in some trouble like you always do."

I ignored Chris and marched over to the redneck table with a fake smile. "Good evening, y'all," I said before they turned their yellow eyes towards me. "Well, hello there little miss. What can I do for ya this fine night," the stained shirt one said. 'She got some mighty fine legs. Bet they look great wrapped around me.' The man's thoughts were revolting.

Typical.

I crossed my arms and said, "We don't allow rude talk and weapons in this shop so I'm going to ask y'all to take y'alls…uh guns.. and leave for it is illegal to take a loaded gun into a building that sells liquor," I shot them a smile waiting for them to get up and leave.

One of them scoffed and yelled at me, "These are for the nasty vampers and we take them everywhere we go, little miss."

Everyone had their eyes on us. "Vampires have more courtesy than you think, sir. It's be very rude to shoot people," I said which only sparked their anger.

"Those fangers ain't people and they ain't got none of that courtesy shit you talkin' about," the red bandana one said as he got up all in my face before storming out with his gang and his guns. 'Must be one of them fangbangers, ugh.' One thought.

I turned towards the back of the restaurant to get ready to leave and glanced at Chris who secretly praised me in his thoughts but only shook his head to set an example.

It had already gotten really dark already and my car was not the easiest to find at this hour with its navy paint job.

After I had closed the door to the shop behind me a gross smelling hand covered my mouth and dragged me to a dark alley.

Very original.

Everything happened so fast but the first thing I noticed were the thoughts of the lowlives. The redneck group from before were the culprits. I couldn't see their features but from the thoughts and the smell I could tell it was them.

They had me pinned against a brick wall and were laughing hysterically. "Let's give this fangbanger a feel of what a real human feels like," one bellowed.

I was scared. Terrified, actually. My breathing became hard as they turned me around and grabbed at my skirt. I managed to get one hand free and throw a punch at whoever I could reach. I let out a cry at the same time one of them did because that hurt my hand like a mother.

'Bitch!' 'She gun get it now!' "Hold her down!"

I was about to get raped and beaten. Tears burned my hot face and I tried to scream but they had made sure that wouldn't happen with they gross hands. My legs were caught and pried apart after I heard someone unzip their fly.

I was helpless. This was it. My virginity was going to be taken by rapists against my own will.

All of a sudden my legs were free. Then my hands and my mouth. I pulled down my skirt quickly and tried to pull myself up off the ground but my whole body shutdown. I could hear my heartbeat growing faster.

There was screaming and cursing but I didn't think to look up yet then someone grabbed my arms and pulled me up. I tensed and struggled desparately.

"It's ok. It's ok," someone said, "they're gone. You're safe," his voice was soft as he embraced me. I let myself surrender and I heard only silence. It was the vampire from yesterday. I let myself sob in his arms as he propped me up off the dirty ground.

* * *

_I hope you liked this first chapter! I'm pretty excited for this story! _

_I'm still working on my writing skills so please be easy on me, k?_

_Please leave a good review and/or a follow or favorite (`.`)/ _

_Happy reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**True Blood characters are not mine except for Samantha Farraday (Oc)**

* * *

Chapter.2

I was crying like a baby to say the least but, hey, I had a valid excuse.

I looked up at my savior and got a good look at him. It really was him. I couldn't have been anymore relieved.

I guess out of shock I had fainted immediately after I glanced at him.

Nightmares were no stranger to me especially now. I had dreamt the whole situation over again but this time with no kind vampire to my rescue.

Heavy breaths filled the room as I shot up from my slumber. I ran my fingers through my long dark hair and noticed that I wasn't in my apartment.

My eyes scanned the room carefully before moving another muscle. Where was I? Some hotel room by the looks of it.

I still had my work uniform on but my keys were placed neatly on the floor next to the bed. The sheets felt luxurious and silky and the pillows were to die for. I was in a rather large bed.

The windows were shut by some screen keeping the light out. I looked over by the door and saw that my trench coat was hanging neatly then I noticed the vampire boy was sleeping on the couch.

He seemed peaceful, almost human. I always thought vampires slept with their hands on their chest in coffins.

Wait. He took the couch when there's so much room on this bed. "How polite..," I whispered to myself.

I quietly removed myself from the heavenly bed and shuffled over to the restroom.

My reflection was quite a show. My hair was a tangled mess, I had small scratches on my face, and my eyes were a bit red from the crying.

I scrubbed my face with soap and water and tried my best to brush out my hair with my fingers but I decided to shower and wash all the grime away.

The shower was so amazing. The water was so soft and the soap smelled like roses. I let the water rush down my body as scrubbed my hair with the high quality shampoo.

Even the towels were close to godliness. I could honestly marry this piece of fabric.

After my own little spa treatment I put on one of the cozy bathrobes. I rubbed my face in the sleeves and inhaled its clean scent.

I opened the bathroom door only to find him standing in front of it. At first, it startled me.

"I trust you found everything to your liking? Are you alright?" He said giving me a small smile. He was so nice that it seemed too good to be true.

I nodded slowly and opened my mouth to thank him for everything but I chickened out for some reason and sat down on the couch.

His eyes followed me contently. As soon as I sat down I mustered up my courage and thanked him for everything he has done. "What is your name?" I asked as he sat down in an arm chair in front of me.

"I am called Godric," he said. That was a pretty awesome name to say the least. "I didn't know where you lived and I couldn't just leave you alone in your car. This was the closest solution, I hope it isn't an inconvenience."

I shook my head with drop of water dripping from my damp hair. "I should be saying that. I'm sorry I've been a burden. I think I'll change and leave now so you can be on your way." I shot up from the couch with my best smile but all too quickly that I was fatigued.

Godric steadied me quickly as if he knew this would happen or because of his super speed. "It is probably best if you stay put for a while. I don't mind," he said. His eyes were sad, though.

I nodded in agreement and sat back down. That night we entertained ourselves with interesting conversations about vampire customs. The topic was mainly started by me but I was very interested.

"So if a human takes a vampire's blood the human gets sexually attracted to the vampire?" I repeated. "That is so weird," I laughed. Everything that Godric told me I made a funny or positive comment on it since he sounded as if the customs were a bad thing.

After that night I had spent many of my nights with Godric. He brightened up my life and since I wasn't much of a social person he was the one I told everything to. I even told him about my special ability but he told me not to tell anyone else about it because they could use it against me.

It was a strange thing, trusting a vampire, but I was lucky I met Godric. It was pretty rare to find a friend like Godric. Weeks went by and I ended up trusting him with my own life.

I showed him my love for films and TV shows and he showed me his fascination with armies. Godric and I opened up to each other but there were days he appeared to be sad. It bothered me.

I loved spending time with him. It was nice and quiet in my head.

I always wondered about how he fed. He only drank Tru Blood and I understood that vampires need at least some blood from the vein every once in a while. I asked him about it and his only answer was that he was satisfied with only synthetic blood.

He never once asked me for a drop of blood or taste but he always said he loved the way I smelled. "If I smell so good then why won't you feed? I really feel that you need it," I insisted giving him my wrist.

He didn't even hesitate to think about it. He shook his head and grabbed my wrist caressing it with his cold hands. "You are very special, Samantha."

I didn't even think Godric would ever make me blush but he just did. "How so?" I asked looking him straight in the eye.

* * *

_I hope you liked the second chapter! It's a bit slow but it is 4 am so I promise I'll try my best when I'm awake and alert!_

_Thank you and happy reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Characters belong to HBO and Charlaine Harris except for Samantha Farraday. (Oc.)**

* * *

Chapter. 3

"I'm not entirely certain but I believe you might be of the fae," he explained.

I didn't answer. What was the fae? They sounded cute.

"A fairy," he said.

A fairy? I gave him a large smile which was unexpected but Godric admired it nevertheless, "That is so cool... I'm a fairy," I repeated as I walked over to my microwave for the Tru Blood I had been warming up for him.

"Can I do everything tinkerbell does?" I was only joking but that would be cool, wouldn't it?

Godric smiled "It's only a simple deduction. Or you can simply just be a telepath but you can't be glamored and I've smelled fairy blood before and yours is quite similar from when I last remember," Godric explained as he followed me to the small kitchen.

"Did the blood taste good? I mean if you tasted it," I asked absentmindedly but I didn't care. I wanted to know.

He sighed sadly and nodded uncapping the bottle. For some reason that made me smile. I know I shouldn't joke about being vampire food but it was pretty awesome to be irresistible. That and I'd rather smell great than average any day.

Godric laughed at my reaction before taking a swig of his beverage. Finally, a genuine laugh from Godric. I felt great.

I was still worried about Godric. Tru Blood can't be good at all or satisfying and he always appeared to grimace at the taste.

"Please, Godric. I honestly don't mind, I mean as long as you don't suck me dry," I joked though I probably shouldn't have. His eyes were sad but they wanted my blood and I knew it. "You're my friend and I deeply care about you. That's all," I said trying to not make it awkward. "Please, for your sake."

"Samantha, it's not that simple," he answered turning around but I wrapped my hands around his arm making him face me. I was determined and he could see it.

His eyes were apologetic just like his smile as he pushed some of my ebony hair out of my face. He only shook his head until he had run his hand down to my neck feeling the blood course through my jugular vein.

He pulled me closer to him and I braced myself. I was no fangbanger and I wasn't comfortable with a vampire sucking my blood but since it was Godric I didn't care at all.

The thought made me laugh. I cared about him, that was all. Nothing more, nothing less. No weird stuff between us. I just owed him.

Then I felt him caress my body. He gently brushed my hair away from my neck and pushed me up against the wall. His nose tickled my neck then my cheek raising his face to mine.

I could feel myself heating up but the spots where Godric touched burned like ice. What was going on? Godric is my friend and me wanting more than that was insane.

His lips glided over my skin: first my cheek then closer and closer to my mouth. I didn't dare move but I wanted to. I wanted his lips on mine.

What? No, no, no, no.

Isn't he like too young, though. No way. He's two thousand years old. We were also the same height, more or less. I became dizzy from the heat.

I heard him extend his fangs after I had placed one hand around his neck and the other on his chest. Apparently when vampires are aroused their fangs pop out on their own. That didn't help at all with the heat.

He hadn't bitten me, yet. Instead, he pecked my neck up and down trying not to bite me. He felt my body with his hands running down my waist and my back. I was pinned against him yet he kept pushing onto my body as if he couldn't get enough.

I was sucked into the moment too much that I didn't notice him actually sink his teeth into my neck. Now I understood what the big fuss was about. I felt my body go cold but in a good way with his lips on my neck, his hands slithering under my shirt and tightening around my waist.

The silence of the room was filled with moans of pleasure. I had no idea what came over me. My heartbeat slowed and I felt colder and weaker. Godric slowed down along with it and lifted his head. Then he was still swallowing my blood and panting.

Godric came back to reality. He let out a sigh of disappointment when he had laid eyes on the wound and pricked his finger with his fangs rubbing the blood on my bites.

I was a bit light-headed but Godric kept his hands in the same places giving me some support. Then he stroked my warm face and apologized but for what? I was perfectly fine. "I'm good, man. Don't worry about me," I reassured him.

My legs shut down for a second and I placed both my hands on his shoulders. "Ah, we've should've done that on the couch," I laughed nervously. I looked away not wanting to see Godric's expression. I tried to forget all of those meaningless emotions when he had me against the kitchen wall.

"You were almost drained if I hadn't regained my control," scolded Godric as if telling me that this was no joking matter. Geez, kill me for trying to lighten the mood. Wait, don't do that.

"I'm not sorry, Godric," I looked up at him, "I'm actually glad that I basically saved your life and satisfied your thirst." Now I was scolding him.

I was still very close to his face but I tried my best not to notice. "I'm very much not satisfied. A vampire's thirst is greater than you'll ever know and with your blood I couldn't stop," said Godric frowning.

What was he saying? That I should be scared of him or what? I didn't care and I wanted to say that. This vampire was different. He had a hold of his humanity and I could feel it.

"I'm not scared of you if that's what your trying to say," I blurted out. He scoffed but noticed that I was serious. "Let's take you to your bed to rest. You've lost enough blood as it is." He lifted me up with one arm and placed me on my bed. I had been compliant and had agreed to let the subject go.

As I laid my head down on my pillow Godric pulled the covers over me. He then placed his cool lips on my forehead. I wanted him to stay with me simply asleep for the day. I didn't want to be alone anymore but the daylight separated us and I hated it.

"Sleep well, Samantha," Godric said before he left my apartment. I covered my face in the covers and fell asleep rather quickly.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter! Intimate scenes aren't my strong point (=_=)_

_Thank you and happy reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Characters belong to HBO and Charlaine Harris except for Samantha Farraday (OC)**

* * *

Chapter. 4

If Godric wasn't the one to drain me then it was work. After what happened that night the afternoon was hectic. I still needed to replace my blood loss. Godric had mentioned that Vitamin B12 would help a lot with it but I didn't think he'd ever imagine drinking from me. Or did he? Do vampires dream in their sleep or what?

While at work I over heard a group of teenagers explaining their trip from Louisiana. "And I ditched my parents to go to that famous vampire bar in Shreveport; Fangtasia," the brunette said. She wore some kind of cheap crop top and super short shorts. How could those be comfortable or warm?

"And sitting in a throne overlooking the entire bar was this sexy vamp. Like, if you wanna talk to him you gotta be summoned by him. So sexy and mysterious. And I hear he's super old and strong," she continued. The rest of the group listened, dumbfounded.

"I wonder what he's like in bed," laughed another girl with super oily hair and acne all over her forehead that she picked at. The rest of the group agreed with giggles.

'I am SO glad I was born earlier than these idiots,' I thought to myself as I gave them their frappuccinos with a fake caring smile on my face.

As soon as it got dark, Isabel, Godric's nest mate, rushed into the coffee shop startling a lot of people. I turned from the coffee I was pouring and almost spilled it. "Where's Godric?" She asked desperately.

I shook my head, "I haven't seen him since last night." I remembered him sucking my blood and quickly looked elsewhere besides Isabel.

"Shit. It's true then," she muttered, "He was taken by the Fellowship of the Sun."

What could they do to an old and strong vampire like Godric? If they were able to capture him probably a lot worse by the looks on Isabel's face.

I had no time to think. Isabel was already gone, too, and I panicked. The girls from earlier were still there staring at me in awe. I marched up to them and demanded the vampire's name. "E-Eric Northman, I think," she blurted out, terrified.

I removed my apron and told Chris I had to leave, maybe for a couple of days. I had no idea what I was going to do and my first option was to go to the Fellowship myself but who knows what they'll do to me once they find out I'm a fairy.

I had to go to this vampire and ask for help. If I told him that a sheriff needed help maybe he would understand. If not, either way my life would be over.

Before I knew it I was in my on the road to Louisiana in my impala. One word: Supernatural.

On the way I couldn't help but think about last night in my apartment. If anything had happened to Godric I would probably be a lost soul forever. Tears ran down my face continuously. I couldn't stop them and it made it difficult to drive.

I stopped the car to collect my thoughts and simply let myself cry without danger. I had been driving for three long hours. When was I going to get there? I had no time. Just as I was ready to drive I noticed that I had parked across the street to Fangtasia.

I had a small celebration.

I rushed into the bar to find that I had been the only bright colored person there. Everyone had an extreme gothic look going which was pretty cool but not my thing anymore. I was simply wearing this "Falling Flower Dress" from FreePeople that I had received for Christmas years ago and it was a baby blue color. Long story short: half of the room's eyes were on me.

Immediately I knew who Eric Northman was. The blonde, intimidating vampire sat on his "throne" next to a lovely lady with a mad fashion sense.

"Would you get a whiff of that? She smells just like Sookie. Attracts attention like her, too," said the lady to Eric.

"I daresay she smells better," he said gazing over at me with a smug charm.

"And dresses better," she added.

Some vampires approached me willing to have a great time with me but I kindly turned them away. They were confused as to why I couldn't be glamored.

I walked towards the almighty Eric without an invitation. The two vampires didn't seem quite surprised but a lot of humans did. They gave me their best death glares and their thoughts weren't too pleasant.

The lady standing next to him didn't bother to move nor did Eric. "Looks like you got the best seat in the house, huh?" I said waiting for a response. Nothing. That was really stupid, Sam.

"Oh god, okay. I need a word. Alone," I said raising my eyebrows and putting my hands together. I had rejection issues and I wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Whatever you need to say you can say it out here unless you came here for something else" he said giving me a ridiculous smirk.

I was confused. Was he flirting or what? I could never tell the difference but I ignored it, "I need your help with rescuing my friend."

He scoffed at my request pissing me off a little bit. "Look, you're the only other person I could go to right now and I just came all the way from Dallas. He's the Sheriff there a-" I was cut off by a sudden image of Eric's chest all up in my face.

I had to look to actually see his face. "Pam, you're in charge," he demanded as he grabbed my arm and dragged me to a spare room. "Speak, human."

He basically threw into the room and shut the door behind him. Geez, harsh much. "Speak," he repeated ganging up on me. For an attractive vampire he was sure pushy.

"My very good friend has been captured by the Fellowship of the Sun and he's pretty old but I'm not sure he can make it out alive," I stopped for a moment, "I heard that you were pretty powerful and cunning so I came to ask for your help and he's not just any old vampire but I just feel he's not…," my voice broke.

"Who is he? What's his name?" Eric commanded. "Godric, Sheriff of Area 9," I shouted. Running my fingers through my hair Eric stepped back.

I crossed my arms, "So are you gonna help?"

"Eric!" Someone called from outside the office.

'I'm dying. I'm dying. How could this be? I'm so scared..' Someone's thoughts were very loud.

I followed Eric outside and saw that the bar had been empty except for a southern man carrying a poor blonde girl who was foaming at the mouth and covered in blood.

"Something scratched her out there in the woods. You have to help, please," said the man desperately. "I'll call Dr. Ludwig," said Eric going into the other room.

The girl was placed on her stomach on the couch. There were three large gashes on her back. 'A large bull man thing did this,' I heard, 'I'm so scared. I'm not gonna make it.'

I ran over to her and knelt down stroking her head. "Hey, hey. You're going to be alright, okay? Don't think that," I said frantically. What was going on?

The man who brought her watched me intently and confused. At the door a frail old lady in scrubs wobbled over to the couch. "All right. Let's see what I'm dealing with here," she took out all her tools and told the boys to leave because she was going to undress the girl.

I stayed of course even though I was a complete stranger in this building. The doctor poured a blue bottle of who knows what directly on the wounds which started a piercing screaming session. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_I hoped you liked this chapter, guys! Eric's finally here and he's here to stay :D_

_Thank you and happy reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Characters belong to HBO and Charlaine Harris except for Samantha Farraday (OC)**

* * *

Chapter. 5

The man who brought her came rushing in wearing a bewildered expression. 'Bill! Help me it hurts!' Her thoughts were even louder than her screaming. This man was Bill apparentley.

He held her down to complete the process of cleaning her wounds. Standing up, I backed away to give them some space but bumped into a wall. Nope. It wasn't a wall.

"Woah, little human, I'm ready if you are," he teased. I faced him quickly. What's with this guy? Is everything to him about sex? This poor girl was in extreme pain and he made jokes. I hope they were only jokes.

"My name is Samantha," I told him as I crossed my arms. "About Godric. Have you any idea of how we can save him?"

"I'm on it, Samantha," he said looking around the room then at me. His eyes pierced through me, honestly. It was very uncomfortable.

"The girl's name is Sookie?" I asked him heading over to her to see if she had calmed down. The gashes had become a more clean cut but her spine seemed to be completely mauled. Chances were that this girl wouldn't be able to move again unless…

"Her body should be able to accept blood now," she waddled past Eric and continued, "I'll expect my pay in the morning." He nodded and allowed her to leave.

Bill quickly extended his fangs and proceeded to bite his wrist until Eric had stopped him, "I should do the honors since my blood is much more stronger." Bill growled and did it himself. Sookie started chugging down his blood without hesitation.

I found myself watching them exchange blood with my head cocked to the side. I wonder what it would have been like if I drank Godric's blood but I shook my head vigorously. Also, why would Eric be so eager to give her his blood? Obviously he had some connection with this girl that he wanted to start.

I wish that happened to me… What? No way. I shouldn't ask for those things.

"Why in the world do you refer to Godric as a friend?" I turned around as I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Eric leaning on a pillar, his eyes watching me this whole time.

"I have gotten to know him over the year and I've spent most of my time with him. I've never really met any person or vampire quite like him," I unknowingly smiled at my response.

"I'm very surprised. In fact, I'm so surprised that I hardly believe you. By the way your blood smells I have no idea how Godric didn't just sink his teeth into you and share your bed for a night then leave," he pointed out. He did sink his teeth into me and was a great experience but I had never slept with him only I didn't say anything to Eric. I only needed Eric for this mission and that was it.

"Listen, I'm only here for Godric and Godric only. If you're not going to speak to me like the proper lady I really am then I'll leave and find someone else who actually cares," I grabbed my bag and headed for the door only to be stopped by Eric with his super speed and extended fangs. I ran into his chest and stepped back awkwardly rubbing my forehead. This man was like a brick wall.

"You're going to stay here with me," he demanded, "you've made the mistake of coming to me for help and now I find you even more interesting than…," he stopped mid sentence. His gaze was at on my hands.

I turned to see them glowing with some sort of faint light growing brighter. What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? Eric seemed to have the same problem coping. My mouth hung open as did Eric's with barely enough room for his fangs. I quickly hid my hands behind my back and nervously glanced up at the tall vampire.

"What are you?" He asked and received no answer. I was not going to tell him anything about that part of me. "I asked you a question," he demanded but I backed up and shook my head. "I honestly don't know what the hell just happened. I swear," I said hoping he would buy it.

"You're not leaving my sight from now on, then," he decided, "and if you so much take one step out that door, I will hunt you down." With that he left to go underground.

I let out a heavy sigh, "Great." I sat myself on a table next to poor resting Sookie.

I hadn't slept at all. The whole bar was so silent for hours which gave me time to think of a plan for Godric because it seemed like a chore for Eric.

A glamored lady, Ginger, was sent to keep an eye on Sookie and me but she seemed incapable of a lot things and one of those things was eating due to the fact that she offered me something strangely inedible to eat.

I had helped dress Sookie in one of Fangtasia's t-shirts while she was sleeping. Soon she woke up not really admiring the weird design.

"Good morning," I began, "or should I say late afternoon." Comedy was never my thing but light humor and sarcasm was. "We haven't been properly introduced; I'm Samantha Farraday, an.. acquaintance of Eric."

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse," she said kindly. In the mirror she checked her back for any sign of wounds. "It's completely gone."

Last night she had me so worried even if she was a stranger. It was nice to see her fully healed. I wonder why bad things happen to nice looking people? Sookie smiled in my direction as if she heard my thoughts.

Ginger came to greet Sookie with a peanut butter and syrup sandwich which she kindly accepted and placed down on a lowly table. At least she was nice enough to go through the trouble. I guess that's all that mattered.

'That's a nice way of putting it.'

I wondered about Ginger, too. Did she come here everyday? Sookie turned to her and asked the same question I just did in my head. I did it on purpose to distract her from hearing my thoughts on hearing hers. She was a telepath, though I suppose a fairy, too? I couldn't let her find out about me or she would tell everyone here.

'Oh god, I almost told her about her friend Lafayette in the basement,' thought Ginger then Sookie made a whole scene about it and found out about the gun underneath the cash register.

I took no part in this but how could Eric keep a human locked up in the basement? This guy was bad news but I needed his help.

Hours later when the vampires woke up Sookie had yelled, slapped, and ordered Eric to release her friend. He agreed to do so but a deal had to be made and it was all apart of his cunning plan to save Godric.

* * *

_AH It is 3 am. I seriously screwed up my sleeping schedule!_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! _

_Thank you, TheElegantFaerie and guests, for leaving a review!_

_You could say they'll share Sam buuuuuut... SPOILERS shh Happy Reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Characters belong to HBO and Charlaine Harris except for Samantha Farraday (OC) **

* * *

Chapter. 6

"So if I agree to go to Dallas with you to help find this missing vampire you'll let Lafayette go?" Sookie repeated. "I'll pay for all of the expenses, of course," added Eric.

"And I want five thousand dollars and Bill to accompany us," Sookie ordered. Eric only stared at her, "Your human is getting cocky, Bill."

"She'll accept no less than ten thousand," declared Bill putting his arm around her. I covered my mouth to stop myself from dissing Eric. He finally accepted and escorted them out.

As soon as Bill and Sookie left to get their things ready for the trip I approached Eric and laughed, "Hey, I like them." His only response was a sadistic growl that I ignored.

"Eric, how could you bring this girl with us? I mean, hasn't she had enough? She nearly died last night," I said.

"She possesses the abilities of a telepath which will be most useful for the plan."

"And that plan is? If you don't mind telling me."

"I do mind and you are not a part of it."

I was going to kill this man. Person. Vampire. Whatever. "Why? I'm the one who notified you of Godric's kidnapping and I probably care about him more than you do," I admitted.

Eric scoffed and said, "I highly doubt it, human."

I had had it with his attitude and the fact that he didn't include me in his plan made me furious. I was in no mood which resulted in me threatening him, "You call me that again and I swear I'll fucking kill you," I marched up to him to slap him but he caught my hand and extended his fangs.

"I do not respond well to threats," he pointed out and I replied, "No? Well, you better get used to it with that attitude." I yanked my arm out of his grip and he retracted his fangs. Once again the light from my hands appeared but this time with some electrical charge. I gasped and shook my hands as if they were on fire. "You surprise me and that's not a quality any human possesses."

"I guess I'm not completely human, then," I blurted out whilst rubbing my hands together. Shit. Eric raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to me, "Hmm, now we're getting somewhere."

"M-May I please leave if I'm not going to be included," I stammered trying to change the subject. How could I be so stupid? "Not a chance sweetheart," he answered.

* * *

I didn't want to leave me lovely car behind but Eric gave me no choice but to hop on a plane. It was the shortest plane ride ever but I really got to know Sookie without her noticing that I'm a telepath like her.

"I always loved these things," she said holding up a small champagne bottle, "they're like booze for dolls." That was probably the most cutest thing I have ever heard. Sookie is so positive and happy all the time and the way she dressed was incredible. She took like ten bottles with her, though.

When we landed it was already dark in Dallas. The departure was in a very exclusive area with a limo awaiting our arrival. The limo driver was ready with the car and everything but he seemed a little nervous. "You were supposed to be here when the sun was up," he observed. "Oh, our flight was delayed but we're here safe and sound," explained Sookie.

'I need to get these two in the car quickly before the vampires wake up,' he thought. He grabbed at Sookie but I stopped him and quickly acted. I punched him with my small fist and frail strength but it didn't last for long. A sharp pain shot through my fist bringing my guard down.

An accomplice got out of the car and secured me by my waist dragging me to the car. "Get off me!" I yelled as I tried my best to struggle my way free. Sookie screamed for help and quickly Bill came to her rescue. Where was my rescue, huh? Get with the program, Bill! There's another girl who needs help!

"Sorry but she's taken, sir," Eric's voice declared. The man stopped in his tracks and was instantly choked loosening his grasp. My body was pushed onto the ground then pulled up by Sookie. "My, my, Samantha. Props for that small act of bravery back there," Eric pointed out referring to my stupid excuse for punch. It seemed to leave no mark on the man's face. I had the strength of a night blogger on tumblr.

The two culprits knew nothing about the people who sent them to kidnap us so they were glamored to leave immediatley at the hotel. The idea was that they were sent by the Fellowship of the Sun by someone on the inside who must have told them that we were coming to Dallas.

We were staying at the Hotel Carmilla where Godric took me when he saved me. Thinking about it made me weary but I prayed to God that he was alive. One could only hope, though.

I couldn't wait to sleep in a luxurious bed and sleep for a couple of hours but one problem; Eric had booked only two rooms. I had to share with Eric whereas Jessica had to share with Bill and Sookie.

I hated Eric. How many times was Eric going to this before I really hurt him? On the bright side it was a adjoining room so a door could separate us.

"Eric, how come-," I began but was cut off. "Because I know you'll leave on your own to search for Godric," he said ending the conversation. Was it that obvious that I would do that?

Before we went to our room we met up with Godric's nestmates; Isabel and Stan. Tomorrow Sookie and Isabel's human, Hugo, were to infiltrate the Fellowship and find out about Godric's whereabouts. I begged Eric about going but he kept refusing every time I opened my mouth.

It was settled then. I was going sneak out anyway during the day to go myself. I had no further details of my secret plan.

* * *

_This whole chapter was typed on an iPad so there are any mistakes please let me know. Autocorrect is a bitch sometimes! _

_I wanted to thank you guys for the great reviews! They give me the drive to keep going!_

_TomBoyAtHeart200 ; I will try my best to update. I'm really excited about this story! You have my permission to go to stalker mode if I stop!_

_LievGavi ; more on Samantha's past will probably be in the next chapter!_

_TheElegantFaerie ; let's just say Sookie will be so happy but that comes in a few chapters, sorry! _

_HappyReading!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Characters belong to Charlaine Harris and HBO except Samantha Farraday (OC)**

Chapter. 7

Two days. Two whole days without sleep. I had not slept since I found out that Godric had been kidnapped and all I wanted was to strip and sink into the heavenly bed that Hotel Carmilla had provided in the hotel room.

As soon as I sat down on the bed all of my fatigue from lack of sleep disappeared instantly. Are you kidding me? This could not be healthy one bit, Samantha. What is with you?

I decided to spend some time with Sookie so she wasn't alone when Bill was needed by Eric who disturbed them.

Sookie searched through the movie genres after we sat down to watch some television. "Adult? I wonder what's gonna show up," she said aloud. Some low budget cheesy vampire pornography showed up and we both laughed at the ridiculous titles.

A knock came from the door but it was for Jessica. A donor about my age with long hair. He looked pretty full of himself and mistook Sookie and me for the vampires he was going to feed.

'I know I should object because Bill told me to but… Is this even legal? How old is he?' wondered Sookie.

"He's 21," responded the bell boy who escorted the donor. Sookie and I quickly turned to him astonished. It was like he read her mind.

'I did,' he thought. Holy shit. 'Oh fuck, Barry. Just smile and make it look like a coincidence.' He gave us a fake smile.

"But it wasn't a coincidence, Barry," Sookie said aloud. The bell boy panicked and ran for his life but Sookie followed.

'Sookie, if you can hear me, I'm going to sleep now. See you in the morning,' I mentally told her. "Ok!" She yelled from all the way down the hall. She still didn't know but how could I tell her? Look at her reaction when she found out about this boy.

This was my chance to force myself to sleep. Ah, yes. Finally. The sweet caress of the priceless bed sheets all to my wanting. I was immediately lost in my dreamscape.

...

_My worn out stuffed bunny rabbit doll in one hand and my grandpa's hand in the other. It had just rained last night and the grass was still squeaking with joy as it drank up the water. Laundry was being hung by good old granny. Judy, our shepherd dog, basked in the sun's glory. I was six._

_Grandpa had been telling me a story about faeries who were afraid of humans because they knew nothing about them. It had reminded of my favorite movie, Ferngully. Humans destroyed their homes and poisoned them with toxins. I had asked grandpa why we were like that but he gave no answer. 'Stubborn, selfish, arrogant..,' the list went on in his thoughts._

_I had always taken a liking to fairytales and the adventures they went on. It made me feel like a faery whose adventure hadn't started yet. That summer I was told why my parents had given me to my grandma and grandpa. My parents had been told that I was different than the other babies. The analogy that my grandma used was 'more faery than human.' I didn't understand what she referred to at all._

_Little did I know that they were literally telling me that I was more faery than human._

_Now I know that my parents didn't want me because they were too scared of the trouble that would become them if I stayed. I didn't blame them but at the same time I despised their cowardice. They left a vulnerable baby alone. I must have not been worth it…_

_..._

"Get up," demanded an angry voice. He shook me until my eyes fluttered opened. I wiped my tears quickly. "Godric's nest wants to meet up again. They say they had a change of plans,' said the tall blonde vampire before me. "How long have I been asleep?" I muttered feeling as if my slumber had lasted a decade.

"It's been four minutes," he answered. "You've gotta be absolutely fuckin' kidding me, Eric," I responded by throwing a pillow at him and missing. "Get up," he repeated and pulled my arm dragging me out of bed and to the elevator. I only groaned trying to support my exhausted body on his arm.

The elevator ride took forever, especially with Eric eyeing me like an animal. "What's with the outfit?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, "My pajamas?" I examined my navy polk-a-dotted pajama pants and burgundy tank from target. A small pause followed after he growled in disappointment.

"What did you expect? Victoria's Secret lace lingerie?" I snapped in a very annoyed manner. "Don't be silly, Samantha," he started innocently, "With your type of character I would also expect a garter and luscious dark stockings." He gaped down at me probably with the image in his mind.

"Ugh, you're sick!" I pushed myself off of his arm and stepped as far away from him possible. I heard him snicker softly.

Back in the nest's lair Stan and Isabel were complaining to each other about their decisions. Stan wanted to wipe out the Fellowship "like the vermin they were" and leave no trace. Isabel disagreed completely. "A vampire hating community annihilated. Wonder who did it? Fucking brilliant," she added.

"I doubt the king of Texas would allow the destruction of our entire political agenda," Bill commented with the agreement of Isabel. "The great revelation was the biggest mistake we ever made," Stan revealed.

The two nest mates started yelling at each other. "You're completely incompetent," shouted Eric in the midst of their quarreling, "Godric has given you everything and you sit here like two children fighting."

"We invited you here. You have no voice in territory that is not your own," announced Isabel.

I was real fed up with everyone. "Yeah?" I stood up, "well I do." All eyes were on me. "I did not wake up from a long desired nap and get dragged down here by an old perverted vampire in my pajamas to listen to y'alls rambling about your goddamn rules. I'm from Texas, goddamn it and y'all are gonna listen to what I have to say." I demanded with my voice growing louder at each word. It was about fucking time for the vampires to get shown up.

"If it's alright with Sookie, we are going with our original plan to see if the Fellowship is involved," I explained. "How has Godric surrounded himself with you airheads?" I muttered and took a deep breath to simmer down.

Stan groaned like a child but Isabel nodded slightly as if she had been scolded. "That's a great idea," Sookie blurted out. Bill, of course, refused but Eric turned him down.

Eric snuck up behind me and messed my hair up. "Eric!" I turned to look up at him and saw a smug grin. Oh gosh, he was cute.

* * *

_I hope y'all liked this chapter! I stayed up the whole night and it's already light out. I am turning into Samantha!_

_Y'all better have liked this chapter or I swear to Bilith... the things I do for y'all. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Characters belong to Charlaine Harris and HBO except for Samantha Farraday (OC)**

* * *

Chapter. 8

That same night back at the hotel I could hear Sookie's thoughts screaming from across the hall in the other room. She and Bill finally had some time alone on this trip and Sookie didn't want to let it go to waste now that he didn't have to leave her at dawn.

There was no way I was getting any sleep with those two having sexy time across the hallway. What's worse was that I heard some other human with Jessica, too.

I smothered my head in the excessive amount of pillows on the bed not expecting it to help then there was Eric who posed as another problem.

He invited himself in into my room and strolled on over. "Your tossing in bed is really quite noisy. Could it be you need someone to help warm your bed?" He asked entirely seriously. I shot my head up from my cave of pillows and gave him an exhausted glare.

"You're dead, therefore not an option," I noted. "Oh, so you prefer Godric," said Eric. I only sunk my face into the pillows again and heard Eric groan. There were too many voices in my head. "There's something you're not telling me, Samantha."

"Well, Sookie and Bill are having sex across the hall, if that's what you mean. They're super loud," I was blatantly honest.

"These rooms are somewhat sound proof. Even I can barely hear them," he said suspicious of me and walking towards the bed with his head cocked to the side.

Shuffling in the bed and throwing off my covers because it was hot, I responded, "Yeah, cuz you're a cruddy vampire. Now lemme sleep." Eric was now on top of me, pinning to the bed with his vampire speed and strength. "When are you going to stop these foolish antics and admit that you find me compelling?" He whispered in my ear.

I turned my head to face my wrist that he had locked in his large hands. "Get. Off." I demanded.

He ignored me and continued, "You reek of Godric. Ever since you walked through that front door in Fangtasia. Are you sure he didn't sleep with you at least?"

"You're crazy," I said.

"You could've been drunk. Or glamored."

"You know I can't be glamored, Eric, so why don't you go rent a girl downstairs?" I tried to struggled my way out of his grasp by moving a leg that wasn't stuck between his knees. He placed his hand on my thigh to stop it, sending shivers up my side. But I had a free hand!

I wanted to slap his stupid, handsome… defined face.

Fucking brilliant, Sam!

I didn't, though. Blood was trickling down from his ear.

"Eric," I said placing my free hand on his cheek to wipe away the blood instead of slapping him, "you have the bleeds." He was going to get blood all over the pristine sheets! How long had it been dawn? Those dang light proof shutters.

"Come on, let's get you to your bed."

"Oh, now you care?" He smirked.

Instead of listening to me like always, my large bed was now occupied by Eric. Letting out a heavy sigh, I attempted to get up and take his bed in the other room but to no prevail due to his firm grasp on my hand that he never let go.

He was already asleep or dead or whatever it is vampires do. "Fine," I said settling back into the covers, "you better stay out of the sheets, though." I knew he could hear me.

As I placed my head on the pillow I noticed that Eric slept like Godric; on his side and arms crossed only in this case one arm was extended towards me with my hand in his and it was Eric. Two completely different and unrelated people.

Even if it was Eric I couldn't help but feel Godric. I pulled his hand closer to my face and closed my eyes. The longing for seeing Godric's face was even greater than before but somehow I felt safe with Eric as I did with Godric.

I saw a human in front of me; not a vampire.

* * *

It was already the afternoon when I woke up from a well deserved rest but what really woke me up was the sound of Hugo's thoughts. He was picking up Sookie for their mission at the Fellowship only Hugo's thoughts were somewhat strange.

'Sookie takes forever to get ready. Jesus, I told the Newlins that the human would be there with me thirty minutes ago. I hope they don't mistake someone else for her,' thought Hugo before Sookie finally opened the door.

Hugo was the traitor! Holy shit! It's a trap for Sookie. What do I do?

Come on, Sookie. Can't you hear his thoughts?

She was blabbing away about a fake story to tell the Newlins that she didn't think of it. I tried telling her in her mind but it didn't work.

They were already on the elevator before I knew it. I had to go to Sookie personally and stop her from entering that church.

I tried rushing out of bed but I had forgotten about Eric and his grip on my hand. He didn't move one bit. He was really dead after all.

I silently screamed, scared as shit for Sookie and I knew that Eric wouldn't let me leave until sundown. "Eric. Eric," I whispered. No response. I carefully released my hand from his grip and backed away as quietly as I could. I needed to change but couldn't take the risk of making noise so I grabbed my artist crop jeans from American Eagle, a foggy blue quarter sleeve button up, and my keds.

Luckily, there was no one in sight in the hallway where I changed frantically. I didn't know where to put my pajamas, though, and I did not want to leave them on the ground.

I knocked on Jessica's door, hoping that the human, whoever it was, was still there. Fortunately he was. "Hi," I said out of breath, "take care of my pajamas." I threw them in his hands and ran down the hallway. "Say hi to Jessica for me," I told the dumbfounded boy.

I lost them. They were probably already in a car to the church. "Shit, shit, shit, shit," I muttered.

"Chris!" I figured I could ask him if I could borrow his car.

And to my luck the stupid cafe was closed and my phone and wallet were back in the hotel room. Oh god, Eric is going to kill me tonight. I had no time to argue. My only choice was to run.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter!_

_Thank you so so so so much for the reviews! I love them (u.u)_

_I'll try to update as soon as possible! Happy Reading !_


	9. Chapter 9

**Characters belong to Charlaine Harris and HBO except for Samantha Farraday (OC)**

* * *

Chapter. 9

Three long stupid hours. That's how long it took me to get to the stupid church by foot. If I didn't gain at least some muscle from this exercise then I would give up on life altogether.

One could only imagine my happiness when I saw the church.

People were showing up with pajamas and camping materials. It was probably some sort of church retreat? This actually made it easier for me to sneak in.

Just when I thought I was in I was stopped by a blonde lady in a champagne colored suit. "Well, hello there," she said in a thick Texas accent, "I haven't seen you around here before. My name is Sarah Newlin, head director of the Fellowship of the Sun along with my husband, Reverend Steve Newlin."

I shook her hand, "Of course! Wow, you're even prettier in person," I giggled in my best country accent impersonation. She laughed, "Aw, thank you!"

"Oh gosh! Where are my manners? I'm Betty Sue!" That was the best I could come up with on short notice. I shook her hand quickly.

"Where are your pajamas?" she asked with a huge southern smile. It bothered me. "Oh, uh," I was stalling, "back in my car. I was getting ready but I needed to use the little girls' room for a quick tinkle."

"Oh, of course, Betty Sue! Right this way."

After she had escorted me to the restrooms she told me about the morning's event. "There's going to be a bonfire at dawn and we have a very special guest so you best hurry if you want a good spot." With that she left. 'I hope Steve hasn't hurt that poor girl,' she thought.

Holy shit. They already caught her. Where was she, though? This place was huge.

I spent about thirty minutes wandering around the place when I figured I could just contact Sookie telepathically. It was times like these when I had to go against Godric and let my talent be known.

'Sookie. Sookie, it's Sam! Please tell me you're alright.'

It only took a moment but Sookie answered back, 'Sam? Are you near? God, I wish you could hear me.'

'Tell me where you are, Sookie. I've been running in circles around this place. It's freaky here. Too many biased religious people.'

'Oh my god! You're a telepath? How come you never told me?' she yelled, 'Nevermind that. I'm in the basement and Godric's here but I don't know where. I kept yelling for him and he won't answer. You better come quick! Hugo's the traitor.'

I headed towards a group of kids playing baseball. 'I'm on my way. Hold on,' I told her. The kids left a ton of metal baseball bats unattended so I quickly grabbed one and headed towards the basement.

'Sam, hurry up! This guy is beating Hugo up!' Sookie called.

When I got there a huge bald man was attempting to rape Sookie. The poor girl was screaming for her life. I ran up to him and struck his head from behind resulting in him blacking out. Sookie was safe.

Both of us were catching our breath then Sookie hugged me. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," she began, "Bill hasn't come for me at all so I had to tell Barry to get him but he still hasn't showed up." She was enraged for a second then, "but you're a telepath. Oh my gosh, that is so great," she squealed.

We both jumped up and down with happiness. I was glad to get that off my chest and glad that I didn't have to play mind tricks anymore. "You can't tell anyone, though. Godric urged me not to," I told her.

The guy I had beaten came to without us knowing it. Since I was closest to him he grabbed me from behind, pulled both my arms behind me, and held a knife to my neck. My breathing was heavy.

Sookie was frozen in place with no idea of what to do without him moving another inch. "Ya filthy fangbangers choose those monsters over your own kind. They got y'all glamored and you don't even know it," he said spitting on my face.

"You're sick," I muttered struggling.

Stomping on his foot, I elbowed his abdomen, causing him to cave over, strangled his wrist to make him drop the knife and broke his nose as he let out a cry of pain. A little technique I learned from Sandra Bullock in Miss Congeniality.

"I've always wanted to try that," I admitted.

The only thing I forgot was his groin but he was lifted off the ground before I could collect myself. "Godric.. it's me," the culprit struggled to speak with the hand around his throat.

It really was Godric.

Without hesitating, he snapped his neck like a twig. The sound was horrific but I didn't care. He was safe. My Godric was safe.

He looked up from the body and we stared at each other but didn't move. I was too happy.

"Godric?" Sookie asked and I confirmed, "Godric."

"You should not have come," he said stepping over the body and towards me. "You really expected me not to come," I pointed out.

Women screamed from upstairs. "Bill," Sookie hoped but Godric shook his head, "Down here, my child."

I shot him a surprised glance. Child?

Eric appeared quickly and approached Godric, slowly kneeling. I stepped back. "Godric," he murmured.

My mouth hung open while my gaze shot from Godric to Eric multiple times. "You got to be shitting me," I muttered as I put my hands on my head almost pulling my hair.

"You are a fool for sending humans after me, especially Samantha," he told him coldly. Eric glared at me, "That one came here on her own. She's particularly difficult to restrain." I raised my eyebrow in disgust.

Bitch, excuse me? I wouldn't have snuck away if you had just let me be a part of your plan.

"These savages seek to destroy you," Eric continued.

Godric rolled his eyes, "I'm quite aware of what they have planned."

"When was the last time you fed?" Eric asked. Godric's eyes subtley glanced over to me as if saying, "You never told him?"

Looking anywhere but Eric, I hugged my arms and tucked some strands of hair behind my ear awkwardly. "I don't require much blood anymore," Godric answered.

Alarms began blaring throughout the church suddenly. "We've got to go," suggested Sookie.

"Take these two and go but do not spill human blood" demanded Godric to Eric but I wasn't about to leave Godric again. "No, I'm staying with you," I said going up to him. "I can take care of myself," he stated.

"I'm not leaving you, Godric. Let's see you try to command me."

Godric took a second to get a good look at me then turned to Eric who had stood up from the ground. A moment later Eric had his arm around my waist and lifted me up.

I shrieked at the gesture, trying to struggle my way out only to see Sookie follow Eric up the stairs with me looking over his shoulder. Godric remained standing in the same spot.

"No! Eric! Let me go," I demanded, slapping my hands on his shoulders. "Please," I whispered in his neck as the door slammed in front of me.

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter is gun be intense. I think.._

_Thank you for the great reviews! Happy reading!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Characters belong to Charlaine Harris and HBO except Samantha Farraday (OC)**

* * *

Chapter. 10

"How could you?" I mumbled. Eric set me down and made me look him in the eye. "Look, I didn't want to leave him either but he is my maker and I'm going to follow his orders. If you hadn't snuck out this wouldn't have happened," he said coldly.

We headed towards the main exit only to find that a huge mob was coming. "Guys, through the sanctuary," said Sookie who was already at the door.

"The exit's back that way," she pointed out. As we marched down the aisle an annoying country accent stopped us.

"I'm afraid the only exit for you is to hell," he announced. Wow, that was pretty bad. No props for you reverend man.

Men in sweats stormed in through each door, surrounding us with crossbows, silver chains, and stakes.

"War has begun, evil whores of Satan," he yelled with enthusiasm. "Evil whores of- what the fuck?" I said loud enough for everyone to hear. The fact that these people were using religion as an excuse to hurt people was insane.

"The vampire you had held captive is gone. Save yourselves before he comes back with reinforcements," warned Sookie.

"I don't care about Godric. Besides, we got a vampire right here for the holy bonfire at dawn," he announced.

Everyone chanted but Eric tensed. I took a hold of his arm and held him close. No one was going to touch him.

He looked down at me and whispered, "I'll be fine." I didn't believe it for a second. He went on ahead to the altar but I didn't let go until he was out of my reach.

I went over to Sookie and wrapped my arm around hers. I was truly scared for him. He willingly let them chain him.

His skin sizzled at the touch of the silver while his fangs popped out, groaning with pain. I covered my mouth and fought my tears. I didn't know what to do but I know I couldn't look away.

These heartless fools chanted 'Die rangers, die!' I looked around the whole room and felt embarrassed and disgusted to be a human. Then again, I was more faerie so I was somewhat relieved.

All of a sudden two losers secured our arms. We struggled to get out but more guys came to hold us down. "I offer myself in exchange for the girls' freedom," Eric explained.

Steve Newlin shook his big head, "Sorry, they are just a culpable as you are," he stepped closer to Eric, "Maybe we should tie them to you so they can roast up nicely."

"Get away from him," I spat out while I struggled. The reverend averted his gaze from Eric to me. "You are a traitor to your own race," he said as he pointed at me.

"You call yourself a Christian? You're no better than Judas, you hypocrite," I shouted but he ignored me while others gasped. One guy even slapped me hard across the face. I hung my head and felt my cheek start to burn but I hid my face behind my long hair. Eric growled loudly but failed to move without the chains burning deeper into his skin.

"Sam!" Sookie yelled, "How dare y'all. You outta be ashamed of yourselves," she said to the men around us.

"Chain the brunette to him," demanded Steve. As they started to drag me towards the altar I struggled immensely and grunted. "Stop this madness!" shouted Sookie far behind me.

Suddenly a loud crash arose from the entrance and screaming after that. "Sookie!" Bill ran through the doors. Newlin cocked a small gun in front of Sookie's face.

"Don't!" I yelled trying to get a glimpse of Sookie behind me. "You hurt these girls and everyone here is dead," Bill dictated but the reverend scoffed, "Honestly, what do they see y'all?" He asked us.

Finally someone had shot Steve in the hand but with a green paintball? Don't get me wrong, those hurt like hell, but what? Then he was shot again on the forehead. "You fucker!" the guy yelled. From his thoughts, I could could that he was Sookie's brother.

Bill had used his speed to remove the guys holding us. As soon as I was set free I ran over to Eric and carefully pulled off the bloody chains. Melted skin stuck to it as I removed the silver.

He sat up slowly, his skin regenerating as he placed a hand on my red cheek then pinned Steve to the ground almost choking him to death. "Eric, don't," I ordered.

Around the church everyone heard loud rumbling coming from outside. Stan had invited himself in with an army of vampires. The fucking idiot. "Steve Newlin," he began, "you have pushed us too far. Now we're gonna kill ya just like we did your dear old dad."

"Oh, God no," muttered Sookie who held Bill close. "Murderer!" groaned Steve still on the floor. All of the vampires had begun to attack everyone in the sanctuary. One came to attack me but Eric threw him away in a second. "Stop them," Sookie and I yelled but they were swarming the church in mere seconds.

A voice from above the altar declared the vampires to stop. Godric. I was so glad to see him again. "We can coexist, humans and vampires," Godric announced. Steve refused to believe this and demanded that Eric killed him saying that Jesus would protect him. "You sad man," I mumbled.

"I'm actually older than your Jesus but I never had the chance to meet him," Godric said as-a-matter-of-factly. He sped down here and had a held of the back of the reverend's neck. "Which of you are willing to die for this man's madness," Godric asked the whole room. There was no answer. "Go home."

As people silently left Godric pushed Steve to the ground. "I daresay my faith in humanity is stronger than yours," Godric scowled. Oo shit, Godric, you tell the bitch.

To be honest, I felt sad for the reverend deep down. He was completely blinded by his own hate and that was difficult to cure.

Godric had left him in his tears and had scolded Stan, ordering his underling to go back to the lair. Stan growled but obeyed him and disappeared in an instant.

I wanted so much to hug Godric, have him hold me close and tell me he missed me but right now felt like a strange time. He seemed disappointed. I don't mean the thing with Stan almost killing everyone and Steve, it was something else.

I knew one thing, though, and it was that I didn't look forward to Eric yelling at me after sneaking out during the day. Before we left the church he asked me if I was okay. "Yeah," I muttered. "Good," he answered coldly as he grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the hotel.

* * *

_I hope y'all liked this chapter! It was basically the same thing as the episode but I'm trying to get past all this cuz I want to write these next two chapters and I'm excited for them!._

_I'm currently working on some Eric/Samantha/Godric fanart lol can't wait to see what it turns out like_

_Thank you so much for the awesome reviews guys!_

_racecz5 ; Eric later becomes very suspicious of their relationship! _

_Happy Reading!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Characters belong to Charlaine Harris and HBO except Samantha Farraday (OC) **

* * *

Chapter. 11

As soon as we reached our hotel room, Eric threw me in the room through the door so hard that I almost lost my balance. I could understand his anger and it wasn't right to provoke a thousand year old vampire but I couldn't help it. I knew this conversation would soon turn to a fist fight or worse.

Eric paced back and forth, growling at me. I took a deep breath showing him I wasn't scared one bit. "Call me irresponsible?" I shrugged with a nervous smile but received a cold glare.

"How about imperceptive, senseless, irrational, foolish dolt?" He shot back.

Ouch. Eric was truly enraged. He didn't even say anything about my jazz song reference. I stepped back like a scared puppy and fiddled with my shirt tail. "I-," I was cut off.

Eric marched up to me and towered over me, "Is your head so dense that you can't get a simple command through? You put yourself and others in danger because of your selfishness." I flinched as he roared at me. I almost broke out in tears but swallowed them.

"I heard…," I stopped myself then continued, "I knew that Hugo was the traitor but Sookie had already left with him and there was nothing else I could do but go after her."

"I'm starting to suspect you. You knew that Hugo was the traitor, you were the first to tell me of Godric's kidnapping, you even insisted on Sookie infiltrating the fellowship," he pointed out. How could he do that? I wasn't a traitor. There's no way to tell him without telling him my secret.

Eric's fangs popped out and I knew he was about to devour me but I was frozen, my breaths short and quick. Just as he was about to attack the door slammed open and a flash had pinned Eric against the wall.

"Godric," I said out loud. Don't hurt him, don't hurt him. Even if Eric was going to kill me I couldn't find it in my heart to want him gone. Why? That was stupid.

"If you even think of striking her I'll," he tightened his gripped around Eric's neck, both their fangs extended. They started growling and hissing at each other but Eric tried to speak, "She's of no importance, Godric. Why must you let her heart keep beating?" Godric growled at the question.

He let Eric drop to the ground and answered his question, "She's more important than you think, Eric. She in possession of abilities far beyond your understanding."

"We should have let those humans at the church take her," he admitted plainly but seemed to regret it instantly. My heart sank. I told myself that he didn't mean it, that he was just too angry, but another part of me took over.

Godric had yelled at him in another language but I didn't stay to hear the details. I ran into my room with my hands over my mouth and shut the door as hard as I could behind me, choking on my sobs.

Pulling the duvet off the bed, I wrapped it around myself and sat on the ground next to the bed. I did this when I was younger and sad and scared.

I remember running to my room and hiding under the duvet with our pet shepherd dog, Buttercup, like from the Princess Bride. She was a big dog so she was basically my pillow most of the time or my noble steed.

That was the day I was told why my parents were never around. Grandpa entered my room to come and talk to me but I refused to speak to anyone. I felt so unloved.

He said that my parents were too scared because they just never understood. I was apparently too special for them to take care of. What did that mean? Did I have a disease or something? I wish I knew better back then.

"This is ridiculous," I murmured between my sobs. I didn't need to cry over something so trivial. This was Eric we were talking about, for pete's sake. I pushed my tears back and took a deep breath, holding the duvet close to my face to inhale its scent. Was it supposed to be a blood scent to vampires or something? It smelled like soup to me.

I decided I should at least start changing for Godric's party. As I passed the door to Eric's room to grab some clothes I heard those two speaking in a language I couldn't understand but it didn't take a genius to know what they were talking about.

I tried my best to ignore them while I picked out my outfit; a sheer black and white striped sleeveless button up, a bright red high waisted flared skirt with a ribbon tied to a bow from the internet, it was my favorite, and three inch black pumps. Heels always hurt my feet so there was no point in wearing them, like ever. Two inches were as tall as I could go.

For unknown reasons it was a habit of mine to put on my shirt last. I figured no one really gets to see my pretty bras so I walk around the room, applying make-up or fixing my hair, and really take a good look at myself in the mirror wearing my bra and skirt. I was wearing a black lacy bra but didn't have much of a chest to show off, not that it mattered but I wondered why guys never really took a liking to me and I always blamed my thin figure.

"Too skinny?" I wasn't anorexic skinny but still thin. "Too pale?" Porcelain is more accurate. "Maybe it's my b-cup?" I twirled in the mirror and frowned. "At least I've got killer legs," I admitted to my reflection and gave her an innocent smile as I giggled.

"Undoubtedly," a voice spoke up behind me. I gasped loudly, puttinge a hand on my heart as I swerved around and saw Godric standing at the door, raising his eyebrows in astonishment.

I quickly grabbed at what was left of the sheets on the bed and awkwardly attempted to cover myself. "I had a talk with Eric. He truly did not mean what he said," he explained looking into my eyes from a distance. I appreciated that he didn't look anywhere else. A true gentlemen.

I let out a nervous laugh, "You know Eric, he does that a lot."

"I am afraid I am to blame for his character," he admitted apologetically but I shook my head. "I'm pretty sure he was like that when he was human," I said.

Godric chuckled then got to the point, "Why did you come after me?" He asked. What kind of question was that?

"Are you okay? Why would you even ask me that?"

He marched closer to me with a harsh tone, "You had no right. The chances of you getting hurt-"

"Now you listen to me," I commanded, interrupting his lecture, "this wouldn't have happened if you didn't leave unexpectedly." No, I didn't believe he was kidnapped. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't try to find you? I even went to Eric to get help and look where it's gotten me," I walked over to the dresser and threw on my shirt trying to keep a distance between us. I was angry, angry at the fact he refused to tell me what was on his mind and being a telepath it really bothers me when I know I can't read someone's mind.

I passed Godric to get my phone as I tried to button up my shirt but he pulled me towards him unexpectedly. "How did you find Eric?" He asked me.

"I heard about him having a bar down in Shreveport, not that you said anything about him. I never even knew you were a maker, Godric."

He looked down with guilt. "I released him over sixty years ago," he answered.

Eric stepped in, suddenly, and eyed me. I noticed that my shirt was still unbuttoned halfway and turned around quickly to cover myself.

He smirked at me and said to Godric, "It wouldn't be very nice to miss your own party."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this weird chapter! I kinda took a while cuz I am sorta stuck_


	12. Chapter 12

**Characters belong the HBO and Charlaine Harris except Samantha Farrday (OC)**

* * *

Chapter.12

Down at the party, Godric had been visited my many vampires and humans. Even Jason, Sookie's brother, had thanked him for stopping the vampire attack.

I stood at Godric's left, feeling like I should keep an eye on him for some reason; Eric was on his right, eyeing anyone who came near him.

"Why must you feel the need to stand over Godric like his mother? It's not like you can take anyone who attempts to attack him," muttered Eric to me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the nearest cup of water without any hesitation of tossing the liquid in his face and strutting out of there. Eric's face was priceless.

"You deserve it," Godric said, looking up at him but got no response from a drenched Eric.

Jason handed me a cup of what I hoped was wine. "Don't worry. I poured the wine myself so it's not blood for sure," he explained nervously as I graciously took it with a smile.

"That blonde vampire sure looks tough," explained Jason pointing to Eric who was drying his face with a towel.

"He's mostly just annoying," I said, taking a sip from the elaborate glass cup. Jason snickered and said, "That short vampire, Godric, seems cool, though. I mean, he let the human traitor go without killing him."

I smiled at the floor, "Yeah, he's not so bad."

Just when Jason and I were getting acquainted Eric marched up to us but Jason was too awkward to stay. He went over to some random girl and started making small talk. I frowned at Eric.

"Flirting with Sookie's brother, I see."

I scoffed at his remark.

"Red suits you quite nicely, Samantha," he said, trying to sound amiable. One would think that in a thousand years he would be able to successfully fool someone with his 'kind' act.

Taking a good look at him I asked him what he wanted. "You gonna properly apologize to me?"

"It seems that Godric is quite stubborn. He refuses to drink anything and has not told me how long it has been since his last feed," explained Eric, ignoring my obvious request for an apology. I don't know what I expected, honestly.

I shrugged and muttered, "It was actually not that long ago." It was about three or four nights ago. Now Eric was interested. "He left, though, after he had done it," I kept on speaking without knowing I was saying these things aloud.

"You mean to say that you were the one he last drank from?" Eric laughed, "Samantha, you naughty girl." He looked me in the eye. "You didn't drink from him?" He asked. Curious. Why should Eric care about that?

I shook my head regrettably but Eric smirked. What was with the smirk!? What was so bad about drinking from Godric? I definitely wouldn't mind.

Eric then stepped away happily. Crossing my arms, I tried to let Eric slip from my mind and scanned the crowded room. My concentration was aimed towards someone's thoughts just outside the building.

'He ain't gonna do it. I hope.'

'These vampires are going to pay.'

Had the place been surrounded? Couldn't be. I only heard three people.

I rushed through the entrance of Godric's home and found it empty. Everyone had been in the living room which would be a perfect trap. I had to warn Godric and the others, quickly.

Just as I was about to run back inside, I saw a guy about Jason's age nervously heading towards the entrance.

'I can do this. I can do this for God's light.'

"Hey," I called out, "you're not supposed to be here."

He stopped in his tracks but didn't turn to see me. I approached him quickly and took a hold of his shoulder to turn him around. Suddenly, a sharp pain pierced through my side as I heard a ripping sound.

His eyes were clouded in despair in sight of what he had done. I peered down at a very large switchblade penetrating my abdomen. As he backed away he left the knife there and advanced into the house.

I was left there barely comprehending what had happened. I was stabbed. Holy shit. I awkwardly sauntered over to the entrance with pain shooting through my body with every step then fell on my knees.

My mouth hung open as I tried to keep the knife where it was. Moving it was to dangerous and unthought of.

Immediately, a loud crash, no, more like a loud explosion came form inside the house. The force pushed me a bit but my ears rung intensely. The sound of car alarms were barely audible.

Everyone was inside there! I was on the verge of tears as I pushed myself up, gripping my side. Covering the distance from the entrance to the wreckage was the hardest thing I had ever had to do.

I had finally reached the main area of the attack and saw blood splattered everywhere. People were moaning and shouting. It was so awful I could barely feel the pain anymore.

There was one face I saw that was unharmed which brought back a shot of ice running down my spine. "Jason," I stammered. He jerked around and rushed over to me, tripping over wreckage. "Holy shit, Sam!" I was now on the ground as Jason grabbed my hand with a mighty grip and tried propping me up with his knee.

After he had screamed my name Godric was now towering over me. "Samantha," he whispered, distressed. Eric appeared with wide eyes and small holes in his neck and chest healing rapidly. Sookie yelled from the other room at Eric.

Godric somehow managed to get behind me so I had his chest to lay against and Eric knelt down reaching for the knife. I stopped his wrist frantically, "No. No, the knife is holding everything together. Don't take it out, please." I could barely hear my own voice. Searching for Eric's eyes I pleaded.

Eric looked at his maker then down at the weapon and pulled it out like a band-aid. It was so unbearable I tried so hard to hold back my shouts of pain. Blood started draining from my body and onto my clothes and floor. The white stripes on my blouse were stained a bloody hue as my body stuck to the cloth uncomfortably. Jason gripped my hand tighter and yelled at Eric for tearing the knife away as he tried to cover my wound with his other hand to stop the bleeding.

My eyesight faltered and fatigue took over. I heard a strange sound next to my ear after Godric had extended his fangs. Eric had grabbed at his arm to stop him from moving it. "Eric," Godric started, "she is running out of time." What was he going to do? I could barely see. Everything was turning black.

"Let me do it," Eric demanded. The two argued in that language no one understood.

It was too late. I couldn't fight it anymore. I dropped my head on Godric's shoulder behind me. His cold neck soothed the heat on my forehead. I could smell his nostalgic scent one last time as he placed a hand on my head.

The world was black and my body limp. A cold sensation touched my lips and an invigorating sweet taste engulfed my tongue and ran down my throat. I couldn't see what was happening or who was doing this. Someone was giving me blood and I couldn't refrain from drinking all of it.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it_

_Thanks so much for all the reviews guys! They get me motivated :D Don't be afraid to ask questions cuz sometimes my stories are a bit too vague =.=_

_Happy Reading!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Characters belong to Charlaine Harris and HBO except Samantha Farraday**

* * *

Chapter.13

The ceiling was staring me in the face when my eyes fluttered open. Was I dead or alive?

I was laying comfortably in a large bed, bigger than the one in my hotel room at the Carmilla. I noticed that I wore an extravagant black lace bra and lace panties with lace top opaque thigh highs. Why was I wearing this? So much lace.

As I inhaled a sweet scent I ran my hand across the sheets feeling someone else. Cold fingers stroked my cheek then my long hair. I slowly turned my head as I laid my eyes upon a shirtless Eric on the bed laying next to me.

"Eric?"

He gave me a smile only a true gentlemen could give. "I was so scared. I thought I was truly dead back there," I said. Eric snaked his hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He left a row of kisses from my shoulder to my ear.

Arms caressed me from behind as I placed my hands on them. Godric appeared randomly, spooning me. He sniffed my neck and Eric ran his hand down my legs. I was sandwiched between the two vampires and yet I didn't care.

Godric embraced my chest and stomach and pushed himself against me as if he wanted more than to hold me. Eric sat up and propped my legs apart pulling on the stockings.

I moaned at their touch then I felt a stinging sensation on my neck. Godric had pried his teeth into my jugular.

Eric lowered his face to my inner thigh and sunk his teeth into my femoral artery, groaning as he tasted my blood. I felt no pain, only pleasure, running my fingers through Eric's hair.

The room was filled with the smell of blood and growls demanding more. Godric lifted his mouth from my neck, dripping in my blood, and brought his lips over to mine. Drops of blood spilled on my tongue.

Running his hand across my body, Eric moved his face to my jaw. The both of them, I wanted the both of them. Someone tried to remove the bra and the other had his hand on my thigh ready to take off my underwear.

Then I woke up.

I shot up from my bed. It was really my bed and not a huge one with two handsome vampires wanting to do me on it.

My panting was loud and droplets of sweat ran down my forehead. "Oh my god," I muttered to myself, "it was a dream. A dream?"

Now the memory of the party returned to me. I checked my side and felt no sign of a wound. Who gave me blood, though. I dreamt of both Eric and Godric. Did they both give me their blood?

I was still in my outfit from the party. There was a hole in my blouse, unfortunately, and it was covered in blood.

On the couch, Godric lay there asleep, just like when we first met. Getting up from the bed, I sauntered over to him and kissed his forehead. Out of courtesy I went to Eric's room to wake him up instead of Godric to ask who gave me blood. Godric looked so serene, I didn't want to bother him.

Eric's room was extremely dark. I trusted my own senses to not trip over anything or stub my toe. My arms were out and my eyes closed since they served no purpose. Unfortunately, I tripped over what felt like a piece of cloth, probably a t-shirt.

I landed on the bed, on someone, rather. My face landed on a hard bare chest. "Ow," I muttered.

"It's too early too be up, isn't it?" Eric groaned. I could sense a smirk form on his face.

"Ah!" I shrieked before I pushed myself off of him and landed on the hard floor. What was it with guys sleeping shirtless?

Rubbing my poor bruised butt, I got to the point. "Eric, Eric," I whispered loudly, slapping his shoulder as I knelt next to the bed.

"Glad to see you're not dead," mumbled Eric.

"Who gave me blood?" I asked.

"Shouldn't your fantasies tell you?"

"I…uh, pfft," I stalled, trying to think of a correct way to avoid the strange dream. "I didn't dream.. yeah, I didn't have a dream."

Eric could probably tell that I was lying which was why he switched the lamp on and sat up. "It's inevitable to have a dream about the vampire," he explained.

Oh god, he looked great shirtless.

"I'm one of those rare ones?"

"You needed an incredible amount of blood to replace what you lost. You dreamt of one of us."

I stood up immediately and headed towards my room, blushing like crazy. "Go back to sleep Eric," I demanded and saw that he was extremely content. He laughed as he regained his former sleeping position.

I decided to sit in front of the fireplace in the room in between Eric's room and mine. I listened to Sookie's and Jason's thoughts.

They were discussing their Gran, who had recently passed away, and their parents.

'We're all that's left, Sook,' Jason said.

Suddenly, I felt extremely sad. The fire blurred as I stared at it from the tears forming in my eyes. They rolled down my cold cheeks.

I was all alone, too. My parents are who knows where and my grandparents are gone. I was never told of any other relatives so I couldn't go to them.

I hugged my knees and let the tears fall. I didn't sob nor cry out. I just cried expressionless in front of the fireplace.

Godric finally woke up but a little too early. It was still light outside. He sat down next to me with the fire being the only thing to light the room.

"You are sad," he whispered gazing into the fire.

I shook my head, wiping my tears away. "Sometimes, hearing thoughts isn't all that great."

"You aren't alone, Samantha," he said, reassuring me by putting his arm around me as I placed my head on his shoulder.

"How did you know the reason why I was crying?" I asked quietly.

He only smiled and kissed my head, rubbing my upper arm for warmth.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me. He started kissing my forehead, then my brow, then my nose.

Suddenly, I was more attracted to him than ever. I raised my head a little for him to reach my lips but I stopped. His lips were basically on top of mine.

"Was it you who gave me blood?" I asked pulling away before I actually kissed him.

* * *

_I hope this chapter was ok! I had a hard time writing it cuz I'm stuck!_

_Maybe next chapter won't be so tense?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Characters belong to HBO and Charlaine Harris except Samantha Farraday**

* * *

Chapter.14

"Did you give me blood?"

Godric wore a puzzled look. "You don't know?" He asked.

I didn't want to tell him that I had a dream about the both of them becuase that would probably say that I desired the both of them.

"I thought it was obvious. Did you have any dreams or sudden enhancement of attraction?"

I nervously shook my head but he could tell I was hiding something.

"I dreamt of you... and," I didn't finish my thought. Godric already knew.

I buried my face in his chest, my cheeks burning red. "It's so weird, my feelings for you have heightened.

He place a hand on my head and his face in my hair. "It is the blood, dear one."

So Godric gave me his blood. How did Eric feel about this? When I was dying, he insisted on giving me his blood.

"Your feelings are more intense than any other human I have given blood to."

"You can feel me? How is it like?" I sat up and eagerly expected a good answer with a smile.

A small pause followed my question then he answered, "Two thousand years old and I can still be surprised." Innocently smiling, he laughed.

I internally squeeled with joy as I looked down at my knees.

"You say you have had a dream with both Eric and me? How exactly?" Asked Godric. There was hint of jealousy in his voice.

The question burned in my mind causing my face to redden. How could I explain that dream to Godric, or anyone for that matter?

Starting to stutter, I gave up and buried my face in my knees nervously. I felt Godric nuzzle his face in my neck, smiling.

"Godric, am I yours?" I asked spontaneously. Now that his blood was in my system, did it make it official?

As I lifted my head to meet Godric's eyes, his face was close to mine, noses touching.

He looked at my lips painfully, subtly licking his as his fangs extended.

I closed my eyes, forgetting about my question, as he tilted his head slightly. My lips we cut my one of his fangs. I could feel the blood rush out of my lower lip.

He delicately placed his lips on my lower lip, sucking the blood unconsciously. It was a but awkward but it felt as if he was actually kissing me. I could taste my own blood; it was gross, like iron.

He backed his head away but I placed my hand around his neck, pulling him in for more. Submissive, he almost place his lips fully on mine.

Then I felt blood drip on my upper lips before our lips touched. I stopped.

Chuckling, I ruined the moment and backed my face away, wiping the blood from my lip and onto my already ruined outfit. Godric looked away, disgusted with himself. His ears were bleeding, too.

"You need rest," I whispered putting my forehead to his cheek then pulling him up off the floor.

As Godric slept on the couch (he insisted on sleeping on that uncomfortable thing) I took a long awaited shower. Blood rapidly flowed down the drain. This didn't freak me out since, of course, girls see more blood than boys, especially going down the drain.

Finally in fresh clothes: a black sleeveless sheer summer dress with swans and a thin brown belt, I let my damp hair fall over my chest.

I turned the television on to keep some soft noise in the room. The Newlins appeared to have been arguing, unable to keep a decent conversation with Nan Flanagan.

"You kidnapped one of our sheriffs," stated Nan.

Sarah Newlin's jaw dropped, "He offered himself to us!"

The three people continued to debate on the matter at hand.

"Offered himself?" I asked myself silently, looking over at Godric.

To burn? Why would he do that?

I shoved my feet into my white keds and rushed out of the room. I don't know why I did but I needed to tell someone even if it wasn't true.

In the living room between Eric's room and mine with only the fire in the corner barely lighting the place I ran into something with my face.

"Ah, my nose," I muttered, rubbing my nose delicately with my fingers.

It grabbed my shoulders as I froze.

"Watch where you're going."

It sounded like Eric. Definitely Eric.

"Eric," I whispered loudly, eagerly grabbing his arms and ready to tell him about Godric.

He looked up, eyes gazing behind me.

Godric was awake already. Shit.

"Nan Flannagan has requested a meeting with you, Godric," said Eric with a scowl. How was she already here? She was just on T.V.

Godric nodded, no expression as he headed toward the door.

I gazed up at Eric with puppy eyes, unconsciously. Somewhat hesitant, he let go of my shoulders and followed his maker.

"What an absolute fucking mess, Sheriff," yelled Nan. She was an even bigger bitch than she was on T.V. "You're fired."

Eric gave her a very low growl that even scared me. "You fucking bitch," he said aloud.

"Watch it. I can easily take away your job."

"With what power?"

"I'm on T.V., try me," she smiled with a sense of victory.

Sookie eyed Eric like she had been checking him out. He noticed with his gaze drifting over to hers. Was there something going on between those two?

'Is it his blood's doing?'

Eric gave Sookie blood? Wait, why did I even care?

"Excuse me," said Sookie, "if it weren't for Godric, many humans and vampires would be dead. You think it's a huge mess now, imagine how it would've been without Godric."

Thank you, Sookie. This is why I love you.

"I don't fucking care," announced Nan coldly. Cunt.

"How did you even manage to get caught?" She asked Godric.

He stared at nothing in particular and answered in monotone, "I offered myself to them.

My heart sank at the truth but Eric seemed to take the news worse than I did. He blinked over at me and I could tell what he was thinking.

Is this what you wanted to tell me? Yes, Eric , yes it was.

He looked like a scolded puppy as his eyes became larger and more depressed. I wanted to hold him and tell him it would be ok but obviously I couldn't because one, we were in public, and two, he was Eric.

"Are you insane?" Asked Nan. Godric shook his head and apologized for all the trouble he caused as scanned the room, searching for my eyes.

I shook my head, fighting tears and claspig my hands together on my lap then I looked away from his eyes. Why does he want to die? Was his life really that bad? Sure, two thousand years old is a long time but why now? Why not after I was dead? God, I am so selfish. I'm sure there was a logical reason to this but it looked like Eric didn't think so.

After Nan left Eric was all up in Godric's face, trying to object but Godric only told him to meet him up at the roof.

I looked up at Godric pleadingly from my seat as he passed me. He gave me no apologetic smile or kiss on the forehead. He just left.

* * *

_ I am so so sorry I haven't uploaded in a few days. I was at the beach with terrible wifi ugh. I'm still on bad wifi. _

_I hoped y'all enjoyed thischapter though !_

_Also, I'm not very good with describing outfits so here's a link to my polyvore collection for this fanfic _

_ true_blood_pretty_rare_samanthas/collection?id=2718518_

_Thank you so much for the amazing reviews!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Characters belong to Charlaine Harris and HBO except Samantha Farraday**

* * *

Chapter.15

I stayed frozen in my seat after Eric followed his maker up to the roof of the hotel.

How could this happen? He showed no suicidal tendencies or... I thought he was happy with me and Eric but I thought wrong like I do with everybody. I'm a terrible judge of character. Always was. Without my telepathy I would be lost. With Godric I was completely and utterly lost.

"Go after him," Sookie said, putting her hands on my knees as she knelt down in front of me. Bill stood behind her, giving me a reassuring nod of encouragement. Bill, of all people.

I finally snapped back to reality. They were right. I wasn't going to let him go without a fight.

Getting up from the couch, I headed for the roof.

The elevator seemed to take forever, so I ran up the stairs; a typical cliché in movies for the impatient protagonist.

Opening the door marked 'roof access', I heard faint crying from Eric.

As I came into view of the two vampires, Eric was on his knees with blood running down his nose and Godric's hand on his shoulder.

"Fader, broder, son," Godric whispered. It didn't take a genius to know what that translated to.

Godric turned his head from his son to me as I tried taking slow breaths.

Erics soft sobs pierced my heart, honestly. I didn't think I would ever see that man cry for anything. Can I hug him now? Geez.

I slowly sauntered over to them at the center of the rooftop. The hotel's logo covered the whole floor in a freshly painted red tint.

From the ground he knelt on, Eric gazed up at me, blood circling his tired eyes. I resisted the urge of covering my mouth and looking away to cry. Instead, I took out my handkerchief (I don't seem like the one to have a handkerchief) from my dress pocket and knelt down beside him, gently dabbing his blood tears. His face was expressionless, as were his eyes whilst they stared into space.

"You must protect her, Eric," demanded Godric as he observed his two loved ones kneeling in front of him.

I probably seemed completely serious right now but I just really tried so hard not to cry. So he was going to burn tonight? So soon?

"Why, Godric?" Eric asked, not intending for it to be offensive to me.

Was it because I was a faerie? If it was then why hadn't Eric grasped that yet? Didn't Godric tell him I was a faerie back when they had that foreign language conversation? I thought Eric already knew.

"Time will tell, my son."

Eric dropped his gaze from Godric in defeat but I gave Godric a confused glare.

"Why are you leaving, Godric? Why now?" I asked, getting up from my knees and taking his hand. It was ice.

"Two thousand years is more than enough, Samantha. I have killed, raped, pillaged, and had no regrets. Now, my life is a whole regret."

Ouch. Did he mean I was a regret? Eric? Us saving him? How could he say that? Was it me?

The sky had a faint glow of morning. "Both of you, please, get inside," I cried, pulling on Eric's arm to get him up.

"I won't let you die alone," Eric added. Godric shook his head and demanded him, as his maker, to leave.

Submitting to Godric's commands, Eric hung his head as he headed towards the stairs.

He couldn't do this to Eric. He was his maker. And now that Eric had finally seen Godric save in over who knows how many years, he wants to kill himself.

Couldn't I just break down crying and hope that everything would go back the way it was? Why was life so harsh? How come people focus on making everything harder? Poor Eric. He couldn't even see him off.

As I took one good look at Godric then at Eric who stared at me as he walked past me, tears fell down my face spontaneously. He was confused or shocked, as it appeared. Maybe he had never seen a human actually cry sincerely for a vampire's life. I dropped his gaze and desperatley wiped them off my cheeks. I thought I had bottled up my emotions. Guess not.

Moments later, as Eric reached the stairs, Sookie had appeared, telling Eric that she would stay with him. I wanted to tell that to Eric. We had a greater bond, surprisingly, and I didn't need his blood for an excuse. I wanted to be the one to let Eric know that I cared for his maker as much as I did. Now, I regretted not telling him that.

I turned to Godric who had been eyeing me with sad eyes. "You must take care of him. You both need each other."

"What we need is you, Godric, and only you. Without you, we'll kill each other, or worse, he'll kill me."

He laughed and shook his head. "He cares for you and you him. I am no longer needed." No, it wasn't truth. It was not. Eric needed him. I needed him. Eric did not care for me. I was only alive because of Godric and Eric's stupid interest in something he doesn't understand. I was an item to Eric. Why would he want me when he had Sookie? She was unavailable and desired and blonde.

"Do you really hate who you are?" I asked, burrowing my eyebrows as I tried not to sob.

"What I am; an abomination," he answered. That's horrible.

I swallowed hard. "Vampires are not an abomination." My voice was strange. Godric half-smiled which read 'You know nothing, (Jon Snow).'

"Is this what you really really want, Godric?"

He simply nodded and I knew that I couldn't interfere with his wishes. He truly felt it was the right thing to do. The sky had its morning glow already whilst the sun peaked over the horizon.

Godric's face lit up as he gazed at it but I hate it. It was ugly. I hate the day so much now. "Are you scared?" Sookie asked Godric. Where did she come from? Why couldn't she just stay away? I hope Sookie couldn't hear my thoughts right now.

Imagine walls around you, I thought, block her out. It seemed to have worked.

"No," Godric chuckled, "I'm glad." Tears started streaming down my face. I couldn't hold back anymore. "Real human tears? For me?" Godric stepped closer to me, stroking my cheeks with his knuckle. I grabbed his hand and held it close to my face, covering it in my 'human' tears.

"Godric, please." My voice broke violently. Yeah, I couldn't handle it as much I thought I could. "I'm so scared for you. Go back inside. Let's talk about this," I pleaded.

"There is nothing more to talk about, my dear one."

I sobbed more. There was nothing I could do. Why?

"But... but," I breathed in, "I love you." Opening my red, tear filled eyes with more tears flooding out, Godric smiled like crazy.

"My love." He kissed my forehead and backed away, taking off his shirt.

I tried going after him but Sookie took a hold of my hand. His hand slip out of mine, slowly. He was out of my reach.

I felt as if I were in that Doctor Who episode, 'Doomsday'. God, that made me sob more. I was Rose and my Doctor was leaving me with his other self.

The sun was up. It shone brightly like a motherfucker. I was so angry, so sad, so confused.

Godric raised his arms and soaked up the sun. I was dreading this moment. If it had to happen it had to happen quickly. His age allowed him to burn quicker than normal.

After a good minute he still stood there without a single burn. We waited but nothing happened. I shut my eyes for a split second, hoping this was a dream, that he really didn't, burn but when I opened them up again Godric was nowhere in sight.

"Did he burn that quickly?" I asked Sookie.

"I didn't see..."

He was gone.

Forever.

* * *

_OK so DO NOT FRET MY DEAR FRIENDS, GODRIC IS NOT DEAD BUT HE WILL NOT MAKE ANY APPEARANCES IN REALITY FOR A WHILE SO PLEASE EXPECT A LACK OF GODRIC IN THESE NEXT CHAPTERS I REPEAT NOT DEAD. DO NOT KILL ME PLEASE_

_I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, though! I'm not very good with tragic scenes =.=_

_I really love the reviews! Keep 'em coming! _


	16. Chapter 16

**Characters belong to Charlaine Harris and HBO. Except Samantha Farraday**

* * *

Chapter.16

As I unconsciously stepped through the large hallways with my arm around Sookie's in the hotel, my mind wandered; it was empty, dead, like Godric. My shoes dangled by my fingers and I felt the cheap carpet under my bare feet.

Running my fingers through my hair, I couldn't process what had just happened. I felt numb, cold, alone, but somehow it hadn't hit me that he was dead. There were no tears but I could feel my eyes were red and puffy.

Sookie was nice enough to escort me to my room and, being the most 'Sookie' she can be, comforted me on the way down from the roof. "I'm so sorry," she said once. I'm glad she said it once. It gets awkward after so many times.

Opening my door, I thanked Sookie for everything but she seemed to be distracted. She kept glancing at Eric's door suspiciously. "I'm pretty sure he needs some space," I finally said to Sookie.

She stuttered nervously. "Oh, that's not it. It's just," she whispered, "ever since Eric tricked me into drinking his blood, I just can't stop thinking about him and I want it to stop… Or I don't?"

Poor girl was so confused. Eric can give that affect on most people. I was too emotionally unstable to think about it so I just smiled apologetically and told her I would see her later in the day to go back to Bon Temps.

I had nowhere else to go. Dallas wasn't home anymore, especially after Godric's suicide. I couldn't stay here. It was too much. Besides, Godric told Eric and me to look after each other and that would mean I had to stay close to him. I don't know how, though.

Louisiana isn't exactly my first choice for living. Maybe New Orleans would be cool, but far and expensive.

After changing into my pajamas, I was ready to curl up under the silk sheets... only I couldn't sleep. It had been at least two hours and I still had been in the same position, staring at the ceiling.

Why was I sad? I had forgotten for a moment. Maybe I should go wake Godric so we could watch tv.

"Godric?" I called. No answer. I called for him again. The room was silent. I looked over to the couch, the same place he had been when we first met, but I was alone in the hotel room.

"Oh."

I lazily sat up and left the room.

The living area was softly lit up by a dying fire, casting a faint shadow of a figure on the couch.

Godric?

"Eric."

He was slowly glanced up at me, blood streaming from his tired eyes, ears, and nose.

I took a seat next to him awkwardly as I stared at his profile.

"Godric is gone." Eric spit the words out like poison. More blood flooded his eyes.

"How long have you been up?" I asked bringing my feet up to the couch and hugging my knees.

"Since dawn." His head was in his hands and elbows on his knees.

I slowly reached over to him wanting to hold him close but I grabbed a pillow instead and hugged it tightly pretending it was Eric. He was too far anyway.

Moments passed with pure silence being occupied with the light crackling of the dying flames in the fireplace.

Maybe I could cheer him up but how does one cheer Eric Northman up?

I childishly scooted over to him with eager eyes. I stared at him with happy eyes and a stupid half smile.

He lifted his head up from his hands and glanced over at me. His red eyes read exhaustion, complimented by a lifted eyebrow.

I still didn't know what to do to cheer him up. Sing classic Disney film songs? Tell him bad jokes? Talk to him in Old Valyrian? I can't speak Old Valyrian. Never mind.

"Hey, Eric," I began, "is there anything I can do?"

He blinked at me with his large ocean blue eyes and turned away in refusal.

Then he suddenly laid down on the couch, resting his head in my lap and a hand on my knee. I didn't refuse, of course.

I looked down at him and stroked his blonde hair as his gaze was set on the ashes and blood tears settled on my pajama pants.

Finally, he closed his eyes. A peaceful Eric slept in my lap.

* * *

Hours later I was sitting in a car with Sookie and Jason and Bill and Jessica in coffins in the back taking us back to Bon Temps. I think Eric had something to do so he told me to meet him at Fangtasia. I don't know what I would do once I got there but I knew I was going to have to stay with Eric at Fangtasia for awhile until I found a place for myself.

Godric told me to stay with Eric and that's what I was going to do even if Eric was extremely difficult to even be around.

I couldn't believe I was still in denial about Godric's death. The bomb still had not dropped on me, yet.

I sat in between Jason and Sookie in the large van. There was talking back and forth about finally going home and having to go back to work.

Then, silence occupied the vehicle as we entered Bon Temps. The small town had been ransacked as if the apocalypse had happened. Poor graffiti covered the Bon Temps welcome sign, clothes, scrap metal, and other things were scattered amongst the streets and the stores' windows were broken with the inside of the store completely destroyed.

"What happen-" Sookie was cut off by a loud crash of the windshield. Someone had ran into the car with a great force. The windshield had been completely shattered, thankfully the glass was still in place and not all over us. The driver was extremely stressed but we didn't accuse him of driving into the person or whatever hit us.

The three of us ran out of the car to examine the scene. A crazy redneck couple, surprisingly unharmed, were laughing hysterically. "Hey," called Jason. The two individuals shot up at us, eyes completely black, like a demon from Supernatural. Oh great, so everything in that show is real? I hoped. Hey, a girl can dream.

The girl giggled and addressed her boyfriend: "Come on! We gotta go!" She pulled on his arm. "Go where?" Asked Sookie, very confused in this situation.

They were headed to who knows where and screamed back at us, "To find Sam!" The girl ripped off her shirt and jumped onto the guy's back, running away.

Sookie and Jason glanced back at me for an explanation. "Don't look at me. I've never been here!" I raised my hands up in the air.

"I think they meant Sam Merlotte," stated Sookie.

* * *

_IM SO SORRY I TOOK A WHILE! I'm currently in Toronto for the first time so I am a bit busy. _

_I hope this chapter was okay! I had to write it in an airport and on a plane. Gahhhhhh_

_Pleaseeeee tell me if there are any mistakes!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Characters belong to Charlaine Harris and HBO except Samantha Farraday**

* * *

Chapter.17

"Who's Sam Merlotte?" I asked, brushing hair out of my face. Of course I was interested because, hey, he had my first name and crazy people were chasing him.

"My boss," mentioned Sookie.

Jason stormed away, heading deeper into the ransacked town. "Jason," Sookie called out. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm gonna find out what's goin' on in my town," he yelled.

It had already been getting dark and Bill had immediately woken up when the driver took us to his place. It was a very Louisiana house to say the least. Where do vampires get the money?

Sookie was set on getting to her home but it looked like a huge bush. Vines, dirt, and other human items covered the poor house. Sookie was disgusted as was I but I didn't say anything because I thought that that was her way of decorating.

A huge meat statue was certainly taking up a lot of space in the front yard. Looks like Sookie had an unexpected guest.

The inside of the house appeared to be in a worse condition. I bumped into three animal carcasses. Gross.

"What are you doing in my house?" A familiar voice called out. I snapped my head around.

It was a woman I had seen before in Texas. She came into the café several times before and eyed me all the time. Godric told me to steer clear of her.

God, I wish he magically came to my rescue.

"This is not your house," stated Sookie in a stern voice, putting emphasis on the not. She grinded her teeth in anger.

"It's mine now."

I really hated people who just claimed something that clearly wasn't theirs. They aren't the fucking center of the universe.

"Ah, I remember you," she giggled. "Finally found you." Her voice was all singsongy.

Growling, Bill had attacked her immediately only to get extremely sick. After sinking his teeth into her neck he started vomiting all over the place. What had she done to him?

Sookie and I ran to Bill's rescue as the crazy woman crept over to us, laughing. Putrid blood ran down her neck.

I wanted to punch her or throw a large vase at her head but there was one across the room. It was a tall clear flower vase contaminated with dirty water and dead plants.

Suddenly it rushed to her head all alone. The loud crash had thrown her to the ground along with the shattered pieces of glass. What in the world? Did I do that? How?

Without the time to question what had just happened we ran towards the door with Bill's arms on our shoulders. He had been leaving a gooey trail of gross looking behind us.

Just when we thought the lady had been knocked out she had grabbed on to my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks.

Her thoughts rushed into my head with the touch.

Sam Merlotte. Eating Hearts. Black people punching each other. Apparently Sookie's friend, Tara. Maenad. The God Who Comes. Offering. Chaos. Orgies. Food. Horns. Scratches. This woman, Mary Anne, was Sookie's attacker that night I first saw her.

"What are you?" She asked, smiling like crazy. I glared at her black eyes then at the blood trickling down her face from the vase attack.

Sookie put her hand on the lunatic's face, emitting a bright light from her palm. She cried out as she was electrocuted by the light. "Leave us alone!" She yelled.

Jesus! Sookie was a faerie for sure! She had the same abilities I did, though, of course, I didn't know how to control them and I have no idea what that levitating vase was back there.

We ran back to the car, frantically.

Have way to who knows where, Bill had recuperated.

I sat in the back seat, still processing everything that I had saw in Mary Anne's head. How were maenads real? I thought that was just a myth. Does that mean all my favorite shows could be true, too? Books? Movies? Who knows! For all I know there could be shape shifters and werewolves. I think I just jinxed myself.

"Drop me off here," I ordered. I needed to get out. Sookie was hesitant. "No way," she said.

I told her in my thoughts. Jason was nearby and I could hear his thoughts. I could go and help him. She could go on ahead to her friend, Tara, to find answers.

Sookie gave in and stopped the car.

I ran up hill to find a bar by the name of Merlotte's. Windows were shattered and the lights were blinking like a creepy motel. A huge mob of people had been tying up a man to the hood of a white sedan. All of their thoughts were empty like an endless abyss.

I snuck around the mob and into the building through the back door. It was a huge mess to say the least. Mary Anne really fucked up this town.

Passing what seemed to be the kitchen, I headed into the actual dining place. I don't even know where to begin. The floor was sticky with beer, liquor, and other fluids. Underwear everywhere. A chainsaw through the radio. Those were just the main things that caught my eye.

I peered through the broken window, checking to see if those people were gone. It seemed awfully quiet. All I saw was a few flares going off in the parking lot. Behind me I heard shuffling of chairs.

I snapped my head around and to my surprise a naked man stood before my eyes awkwardly. Shrieking in surprise, I covered my poor eyes with my hands and tried to back away but I tripped over random shit in the process.

"Holy shit!" He yelled. Both of us were panicking.

I felt around to find something to support myself with and shouted back at him: "Why are you naked? I don't need to see this!"

He grabbed at an apron to cover his area. "Who the hell are you? Listen, you ain't taking me to Mary Anne."

I peeked through my fingers at him. "What? No. I'm not taking you anywhere, especially not in your birthday suit! Where are your pants, man?" This was the strangest situation ever.

I tried reading his thoughts but he only seemed to give off emotions (confusion, fear, alertness).

"Let me see your eyes," he demanded. My eyes?

I lowered my hands as he glared at my eyes from a safe distance then he sighed in relief. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a more cool tone.

"I can't hear you," I muttered, furrowing my eyebrows.

"I said: What are you doing here?" I repeated louder.

I shook my head, "No, I heard that but I can't hear _you._" I tapped my head to show him what I meant. His eyes widened in surprise. "Oh," he said.

Who was he? But more importantly; what was he?

* * *

_I hope you liked this really weird chapter! Sorry it seemed so rushed. I'm sorta blank at the moment._

_And Sorry there's no Eric in this chapter! It's sort of a filler._

_Caliwavesxx; I don't think Samantha is one to get extremely jealous _

_Happy reading, y'all! and Thank you soo sooooo much for the reviews!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Characters belong to Charlaine Harris and HBO except Samantha Farrday**

* * *

Chapter.18

"You a telepath?" He asked, tying the apron around his waist.

I nodded slowly and attentively. He looked like a big scruffy puppy to me.

He gazed over at me, trying to figure out what to say next.

"Sam!" Called out Jason, storming in. "What the fuck was that? It was awesome!"

"I'll explain later," said the so-called Sam.

"Sam?" Jason said, acknowledging my existence.

"Sam?" Sam repeated.

"You're Sam?" I asked, pointing at him.

"Sam Merlotte."

"Sam Farraday."

Ah, the famous Sam Merlotte.

"Put your pants back on," Jason demanded Sam as he covered my eyes.

Upon being able to see again, a tall, muscular, blonde brooded over me. It was pretty sudden. Eric had slung me over his shoulder like a duffle bag and carried me away.

"Eric! What the hell?" I yelled, pounding his spine under me frantically.

"Good night, gentlemen," Eric announced. Jason, Sam, and a drunk cop stared at us in awe as we left the bar.

Before I knew it I was in the basement of Fangtasia and tossed into a surprisingly comfortable coffin big enough for two. Eric had appeared next to me ready to sleep. Or die? Jesus, I don't know the correct term. Sleep.

"What am I doing here?" I asked, peering up at Eric who reached up to close to coffin.

"You will not leave this time and I understand that Bon Temps has an unexpected guest. It is too dangerous for you."

Why would he care? Could it be that he would actually carry out Godric's last request to take care of me? My, my, what a surprise.

Strangely I agreed to this. I mean, I had no place to go right now and I trusted Eric enough for him not to abuse me. Sort of.

But geez, you'd think he'd give a girl some time to change into her pajamas. "Um, I wouldn't be very comfortable sleeping in these clothes. May I change?"

"Sure, as long as I get to watch."

I, of course, refused kindly. I really needed to keep my patience at bay with this man.

After he had shut the coffin it was pitch dark in there.

The coffin was wide enough to the point where we weren't cramped up in there and Eric had some pretty wide shoulders.

I shuffled, trying to get as comfortable as I could which wasn't extremely difficult. Surprisingly, this coffin was very comfortable.

I had turned on my left, facing away from Eric, but felt a bit weird so I turned again to face him. He was on his back from what little I could see in the darkness. He had a very Swedish profile if that was a specific characteristic a Swedish man would have.

"You gonna keep staring all day?" He mumbled with his eyes still shut.

I couldn't sleep without Godric's image in my dreams so I had nothing else to do in this coffin.

"I don't want to sleep," I said aloud.

"Hmm, what do you want to do, Samantha?"

That was just it. I didn't know anymore. I didn't mean to sound emo or anything but Godric was gone and I was lost.

I scoffed, "There isn't much to do in here, is here?"

"I can think of a thing or two." There was a ring of sadism in his voice but I rolled my eyes. There was the old Eric I knew.

I started laughing, though. It was funny how Eric unknowingly lightened up the mood with his stupid remarks. He looked at me with wide eyes, probably.

"Good night, Eric," I said, turning over on my right side. I could sense that he had lifted his head a bit from his pillow with confused eyes, peering over at me.

Hours later into the day, I had gotten approximately two hours of sleep if you take away all those minutes spent trying to keep awake.

I decided to stretch my legs and get something to drink. All I could taste in my mouth was the sad blandness of days without a proper meal.

Eric was quite literally dead asleep so there was no problem getting up and if he could sense me then I think he could have understood that I had some human stuff to take care of. I had no intention of running away, anyway and he knew that.

Strolling into the bar area, I ran into Sam's chest, half asleep. Suddenly, a shit load of images ran through my head at the touch. I placed a hand on my forehead as he placed his on my shoulders.

"Sam?"

"Sam? What're you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." He scanned me up and down, noticing I had been wearing the same outfit from last night.

Two little kids suddenly showed up with caution. I looked over Sam's shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Yours?"

Sam went over to them, escorting them in. "Uh, no. They belong to a friend."

We headed over to the bar where I asked the kids if they would like anything. I would be very lucky to find water in this bar's selection of drinks.

While the kids sipped their drinks quietly in a corner of the bar, Sam and I continued out conversation from last night.

"So... You spent the night here? With Eric?" Sam asked, hesitantly.

I nodded my head like an idiot not realizing what he had been hinting. He only gave me puppy eyes and looked the other way awkwardly.

I could sense disappointment, maybe a hint of understanding. How is it that I could only sense emotions from this guy?

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked.

"I came to ask Eric for some... help." The words were spat out like poison.

About what? What could Eric possibly do? I cocked my head to the side.

"Ever hear of a maenad?"

Shut up. A maenad? They're real, too? "Dionysus's worshipers," I explained gesturing quotations with my fingers and smiling. The smile sort of caught Sam off guard.

Mythology was real now. I was psyched. This may mean that there is such thing as the Doctor. "Oh, god, I got goose bumps." I showed him my arms excitedly.

I really couldn't get what Sam's thoughts were and I really wanted to know. It bothered me not knowing especially when they might be thinking I'm weird or something. I then had a thought. I saw so many pictures when he touched my shoulders so physical contact allowed me into his mind.

I grabbed his hand with both of mine, startling him at first. I closed my eyes and saw so many pictures of a young Sam in the house of that crazy lady who stole Sookie's house. Mary-Anne.

I was interrupted by an angry Eric who had snatched Sam's arm away from my grip. He was growling silently at him.

"Don't touch," he ordered Sam in a low voice then released his arm.

"Hey," I marched over to Eric from my position behind the bar, "don't be rude to Sam."

"I'm alright," said Sam, raising his hands in defeat.

Eric glanced at me then back at Sam then asked him what he wanted. I crossed my arms, glaring at Eric.

"I do not know how to deal with these creatures, unfortunately, but I do know someone who might know," he explained.

* * *

_I am soooo sooo soo sorry I took forever! School is coming up and you have nooooo idea how lazy I am becoming which is weird. _

_Have y'all seen the latest True Blood episode, though? One more episode left! UGH _

_(I had this thought before season 6 started; what if Samantha became vampire? Would she be half vamp half fairy and be able to do human things while being immortal and a vampire? I was so happy when Warlow approved my hypothesis! You have no idea! Sooooo winkwink; I see this in Sam's future!)_

_I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try my best to update as soon as possible! _

_Happy Reading!_


End file.
